Lost but not Forgotten
by ILikeToDie
Summary: After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can’t find a trail. It’s been 13 years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up?RinSess Sess OOC
1. Prologue

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

**Ages: **In this beginning bit Rin is 5 and Sesshomaru, err well whatever the hell his age is.

**A.N: **Well I'm nearly finished my "An Outcast" fic so I decided I'd start a new one which could mean a delay in the sequel to that fic, but it will prob only be a One Shot sequel any way. Any way enough about this, enjoy and plz R&R!

Chapter 1:

:sigh: 'Lost again to my stupid half breed brother! At least I can get back to Rin, she'll be happy to see me back in one piece'

Sesshomaru was returning from another long battle with his half brother InuYasha. He reached the field where he had left the human child Rin and Jaken. He scanned the area and did a mental checklist, Jaken, check, Ah-Un, check, Rin…'Nothing to worry about she's probably just picking flowers like usual' He walked over to Jaken's sleeping form and kicked him. "Oh mi'lord my eyes were just shut for a second…" Sesshomaru ignored his rambling like usual. "Where's Rin Jaken!"

"She's right…um"

Sesshomaru sighed and tried to remember why he even let Jaken follow him. 'I'll guess I'll have to sniff her out' Sesshomaru started to sniff her out, when he reached the edge of the field and the beginning of the forest he lost her trail and for the first time in a long time he actually felt fear. 'Rin?'

A few minutes later a loud roar (for lack of a better word) of an angry demon was heard no one paid much attention too it except InuYasha.

A few miles away a certain Hanyou's ears suddenly stood to attention.

"InuYasha did you hear that?"

"Yea"

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded like Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru? What would he be so upset about?"

The whole group looked in the direction where the sound had come from in surprise.

"Mi'lord what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru blinked and came out of he's trance. "Jaken go get Ah-Un ready we're leaving to search for Rin"

"But Mi'lord she is no longer our concern, we should continue, forget about the girl."

Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt causing the ugly toad like creature named Jaken to run into him. He turned and glared at Jaken.

"But on the other hand mi'lord looking for her could be an excellent idea, I'll go get Ah-Un ready!"

"That's what I thought"

**A.N:** Err…yea. My writing is a bit rusty but I'll be in the rhythm again soon enough so please be patient. But what do you think? R&R please!


	2. First Meeting

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

Chapter 2:

It had been 13 yrs since Rin's disappearance and still Sesshomaru hadn't found her or given up hope. He'd even stopped fighting his brother as it took too much time and his brother had a pup and mate to take care of now. Jaken still tagged along where ever he went and still as annoying. Sesshomaru was taking some time off he's search to visit he's nephew. After InuYasha mated Kagome he had decided to stop their petty fights, after all he held some respect for the human Kagome (not that he would admit it) and he wanted to see he's nephew who would probably become the heir of his section of land seen as he didn't see any chance of him having kids. He was going to stay in the closest village to where InuYasha and he's pack lived seen as they'd probably be in the future, it was near spring after all.

"Misaki would you please go get the spare room ready for Lord InuYasha's brother"

"Yes Ma'am"

Misaki sighed she had been staying with Hikari since she was about 5 and she was now 18. She didn't know who her parents where, if they were alive or what. She had been found half dead in the river and was rescued by Hikari and had since been living in the village as an orphan helping Hikari out with chores and so on. She was grateful but she felt like there was something missing. Hikari told her it was because she was 4 years over the marring age and still wasn't married. It was by her choice though, she had refused ever man so far, she wasn't sure why, there was just something tugging at her telling her to wait…wait for what, someone from her past? Now she had to prepare spare room for some snobby demon. He'd probably treat her like property like the rest of them. She sighed again.

"Misaki stop sighing!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you done because he's here now?"

"Yes ma'am"

Now go change out of your cleaning clothes and get into something presentable"

"Yes ma'am"

'Sometimes it feels like Yes Ma'am is the only words in my vocabulary.'

"Master Sesshomaru nice to see you again please comes in!"

Sesshomaru fought the erg to roll he's eyes at this woman, were humans born with out a back bone? The only humans to ever stand up to him were Kagome and he's dear Rin.

'Was that sadness in his eyes? Ha! Couldn't have been demons have no hearts'

"Oh Misaki there you are show Lord Sesshomaru to his room please, and remember show some respect"

Misaki bowed and replied "Yes Ma'am, as always. Now Lord Sesshomaru if you wouldn't mind following me I'll show you your quarters"

Sesshomaru sighed, yet another human with out a back bone, this one was rather pretty though.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He snapped out of his trance and stared at the face of the now angry woman who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Did you just shout at me!"

"And so what if I did, you spaced out it's your own fault!"

'Was she standing up to him, Lord Sesshomaru? What happened to the respectful, spineless girl from earlier?'

Misaki saw the flicker of confusion in his eyes, if there was one thing she was good at it was reading people's emotions.

"If you're wondering what happened to the respectful me, well I'm only respectful too the people of this village they took me in, I owe them my life but to you I owe nothing"

Sesshomaru nodded understanding, he was a bit shocked but he had found a new respect for this young lady. He saw out of the corner of he's eye that Hikari was on her way up the stairs, he smirked this was he's chance to make this girl squirm.

"Misaki, would you mind showing me around the town this evening?"

She didn't miss that smirk, he was up to something, and she looked past him to see Hikari on her way up the stairs. 'Damn he knew I'd have to accept with her here!'

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, it would be an honor to say in the least"

**A.N:** Chap 2 up and running! Thank You Reviewers! 2 already, I feel so loved


	3. Spring? Tomorrow?

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

Chapter 3:

It was now after dinner and the sun was soon to set, the best time to take a tour of the town.

There was a knock on the door. Misaki got up and opened it with a smile on her face, after all you never know who's on the other side, but it turned into a frown when she found out it was Sesshomaru.

"Ready to go?"

"No"

"Tough luck lets go"

Sesshomaru looked around; there were lights being set up and woman preparing clothes.

"What's going on?"

"The Spring festival, it's tomorrow evening, did you forget?"

Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt and his eyes widened in shock, spring started tomorrow, oh what a fool he had been, he should have known; now he was in the village surrounded by females.

"What's wrong? Not that I care, just curious"

"Nothing I just didn't realized the date"

Misaki shrugged and carried on, she would get to the bottom of what could possibly cause a demon as emotionless as him to go into such obvious shock.

"So you're not from around here?"

"Nope"

"Where from then"

"I was found half dead in the river not far from here when I was young"

"Miss your family?"

"I never knew them; they're dead as far as I know, not that you would know what it's like to loose a loved one"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Fine then prove me wrong"

"Years ago I had rescued a young human girl, I took care of her, despite my hate towards humans, one day I returned from a battle to find her gone, I never saw her again, I've been searching for her ever since"

Misaki stared at the demon beside her, a demon, caring for a human child?

"So she was like a daughter too you?"

"Not really, she was, I don't know, some one to care for"

"You're a pedophile?"

"Of course not, I cared for her, but she was just a child, I lost her before we had the time to start a bond as strong as daughter and father"

"Hmm…wonder what happened to her? So what was she like?"

"Should have known you'd ask that, well she was innocent although she did have a dark side, she was the second human to stand up to me and she was only a child! But she loved picking flowers and she always smelled of flowers, she'd weave them in her hair, once when even weaved them into my hair when I was sleeping, she claimed she couldn't resist, she always loved my hair" Sesshomaru laughed and the many memories he tried to keep locked away for all these years.

Misaki looked over at the demon surprised to find him laughing, she felt sorry for him, and the one thing that could bring him joy was lost, maybe for ever.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, she had that look of wonder like his Rin did all those years ago, even her scent was similar but yet it was different some how.

They stopped outside the hut they were staying in. They had been so absorbed in conversation it was already after midnight.

'She seems so more attractive, so much more appealing'

Sesshomaru stared at her spacing out. Misaki just looked at him in confusion. 'Eh? What the hell got into him? Why is he staring at me and why is he leaning forward, is he gonna kiss me?' Misaki's eyes widened in realization and she shoved him away and ran indoors. 'My first kiss is not gonna be given to that jerk'

Sesshomaru shook his head 'What just happened? Was I about to kiss that human girl? It must be spring, I better leave soon'

A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 3, chapter 4 should be up in a week or so, sorry school starting and I'm moving country and going on holiday soon so my days are pretty booked


	4. I Couldn't

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched, it must be afternoon now, the first day of spring, and he sighed and got out of bed. 'I was an idiot to forget spring was this close'

Misaki was already half way through her chores, it was time for lunch and the lazy slob still wasn't up.

"Hikari?"

"Yes Misaki?"

"Why would a demon fear spring?"

"Well very few fear it but some powerful ones are at their weakest at this point of the year"

"At their weakest, why?"

"You know how I once told you about Demon's and mates?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well this is another part of it, spring is mating season, a demon's hormones are crazy at this time, making the erg in a demon to find a mate a lot more strong, sometimes it can possess the demon and cause them to take any attractive female"

"Even humans?"

"If they've got it bad or the human is quite attractive to them then yes it's quite possible"

"What about Sesshomaru does he have a mate?" Misaki blushed at this comment but she had to know.

"No, he's never been close to anyone but their was rumor he once cared for a human girl but I doubt its true knowing him"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Now go continue with you chores so you can have enough time to prepare for the festival. Going with anyone special this year?"

"Not that I know of ma'am"

Hikari sighed. "Misaki you have to find yourself a man soon before it's too late"

"Of course ma'am"

Misaki rushed off to finish her chores and think about what she had just found out. 'But why would Sesshomaru want me as a mate' "I'm not attractive."

"And who told you such a thing?"

Misaki had gotten a fright but didn't show it. "What do you want mi'lord?"

"I've come to ask another favor"

"And what would that be?"

"To join me at the Spring Festival tonight"

"I couldn't mi'lord I am nothing but a servant and I have nothing to wear"

"Don't worry I'll buy you something to wear, and as a servant you can't refuse someone with such high status"

'Oh how he loved torturing her'

Misaki could have sworn she heard him smirk but she refused to turn around. "If you must mi'lord I'd be honored to join you"

"Good I'll leave your kimono on your bed"

"Thank you mi'lord"

He wished she would go back to her normal self, not this respectful one where she was nothing. He sighed and headed out to go find this girl a kimono. 'Maybe I'll get Aya to make one, she made mine' so he headed off to find Ah-Un and Jaken to head off to find Aya.

"Mi'lord why are we going to find Aya you need no more clothes?"

"Jaken"

"Yes mi'lord"

"Shut up"

"Of course mi'lord"

They arrived at Aya's about an hour later. "Jaken wait out here with Ah-Un"

"Yes mi'lord"

"Aya?"

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?

"Who else"

"So good too see you again, what is it you require?"

"A spring festival kimono, nothing too formal but not too casual either"

"Size?"

"About a size smaller than Kagome"

"So does this mean it's for a lady, mi'lord?"

"Yes"

"A special lady?"

Sesshomaru smiled, she was like a second mother too him, one of the only 2 people to be able to make him smile. She was always trying to get him to settle down like he's brother.

"Might be"

Aya gasped and looked up at him, was he serious, had the great Sesshomaru finally found someone?

"Is this because it's spring or are you serious?"

"I'm not quite sure, she reminds me of someone though"

"Please don't tell me it's that human girl you dragged with you everywhere"

"Fine I won't"

"Sesshomaru I know you cared for that child but you have to let it go, move on have kids of your own. If you want a human child so much mate a human"

"Me the great Sesshomaru, mate a human?"

"Well going by the size you gave me this special lady is human, no female demon has a build so small"

Sesshomaru stared at her unsure of what to say. So he changed the subject.

"When can it be done?"

"In a few hours"

Sesshomaru bowed and left to go for a run to clear he's mind.

'I couldn't possible be considering a human as my mate, could I?


	5. Spring Festivities

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

Review Replies:

Thank you to **Jessica Broward**, **Lizzy**, **My Soul Your Puppet **and **LadyLuck22**!

Also thanks too **Psychoticmonkey** and **Mew Rin** and to answer your question, you'll have to read and find out!

Chapter 5:

"Misaki have you finished your chores?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Your kimono is in the closet upstairs, the festival begins in an hour"

"Yes and thank you ma'am"

Misaki headed to put the mop away that she had been cleaning the floors with absorbed in her own thoughts.

'Wonder if he actually got me a kimono, wonder what it looks like'

She suddenly bumped into something hard, she looked up and blushed, she had walked right into Sesshomaru.

"Err…sorry"

"Look where you're going next time! Your kimono is on your bed"

"Yes mi'lord"

Misaki ran up stairs after putting the things away. She'd never gotten new clothing before, her village wasn't very rich and she was just a servant, an orphan she didn't need new clothing.

She gasped when she saw the kimono lying on the bed. It was lilac and had a flower pattern like most traditional spring kimonos and had a light pink bow around the waist (sorry I don't know what this is called). She just hoped it fitted. She tried it on and found it was a perfect fit; it was comfortable but still hugged her curves well. She ran down the hall to the only mirror in the house to do her hair.

An hour later and she was ready and just in time, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Misaki?"

"Yes mi'lord?" Misaki headed towards the door to let Sesshomaru in. She opened to see him in a new outfit, it looked the same as his usual kimono except it was lilac instead of red and he didn't have his amour. Misaki grinned at him he did look handsome today. Immediately after thinking this she started to feel her self blush.

"Are you blushing Misaki?"

"No mi'lord"

"What is with this politeness all the sudden?"

"You have been so kind it's the least I can do"

Sesshomaru looked at her, she did look quite beautiful this evening, not that he'd admit it she's just a lowly human servant that he was taking joy in torturing.

"Let's go"

He offered his arm which only made her blush more.

"Misaki is there something wrong with my arm?"

"No mi'lord"

She took his arm and they headed out. When they got there, there was already quite a crowd and everyone turned to stare. Was Misaki, the orphan girl with the Lord Sesshomaru?

Misaki blushed even more, she didn't like extra attention. She glanced up at Sesshomaru he hadn't seemed to notice, he had the same emotionless expression like usual. One of the village girls came running up, she was 15 and her family was quite high ranked among the village.

"My Lord Sesshomaru why are you with this pitiful human, why don't you join me?" At the words 'pitiful human' the girl glared at her.

Misaki looked up at Sesshomaru she was worried he'd reject her in front of everyone, she knew he would, she was nothing but a human servant. She felt the tears coming, to stop herself from being embarrassed further she ran off in the direction of the empty hut saved for guests to the village.

Sesshomaru smelt tears and felt a sudden lose of weight on his arm, he looked down at his arm to see a certain human girl missing, he glanced at the girl in front of him, and she suddenly latched herself onto his arm.

"How dare you touch me you stupid human"

The girl jumped back in shock. "So you'll hang out with a human servant but not a human noble, is she your new toy?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, I could kill you in a matter of seconds, if you wish to challenge me don't think I'll go easy on you"

The girl walked off nose in the air.

'Where's Misaki?'

Sesshomaru could still smell tears, not too far from here. 'Humph why follow her she is just some stupid human after all'

Sesshomaru stared off in her direction trying to decide whether to go or not he did feel slightly protective of her and she was upset, something about that hurt him somewhere inside.

'Why am I crying it's not like I care, he's a cold, heartless demon'

'Then what was that you saw in his eyes and what about the human child he cared for. Oh and let us not forget he brought you a kimono'

'That means nothing, he probably never took care of any human child and he probably just wanted me too look good for when he was seen with me'

'Then why did he ask you to the festival if he wanted to look good, he could have gone with any one'

'I don't know any more okay leave me alone'

'Fine'

Misaki just cried harder, every since he showed up her life had suddenly become so complicated she had even been getting nightmares more often. She eventually got tired and fell asleep.


	6. Nightmares

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

A.N: Oh and it is till awhile till my computer arrives from New Zealand, still about another 6 months and there only one more chap I have the draft for on this computer so I'm afraid after chap 7 this story will be on hold for awhile, but after that I proise I'll have a big update if possible!!

Review Replies:

Thanks to Jessica Broward, arcanumpanthera and Mew Rin all in good time.

Chapter 6:

While the inner battle was going on he felt a nudge and looked down to see the lady who took care of Misaki, Hikari.

"Yes?"

"Go look for her"

"Who?"

"I know you know who I'm talking about"

Sesshomaru glanced one more time in the direction Misaki had run off in before he ran after her. It didn't take long for him to find her in the spare hut, asleep but he could tell she had been crying a lot. He walked in quietly. The rays of the full moon were shining through the window and made her look like she glowed slightly, almost angelic. He was brought out his thought by her sudden scream.

"No, don't, leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru had thought she had woken up for a second but saw she was still asleep, probably just having a nightmare.

"FLUFFY HELP!!"

Now if the earlier scream hadn't brought him out of dream land this had, fluffy? That was Rin's nickname for him. He looked over at her she looked in distress, thrashing about. He decided to go calm her down. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder in hope it would some how comfort her. She instantly relaxed and he felt her waking up. She sat up and blinked a few times, gathering her thoughts.

"Mi'lord what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, not hearing a word, he was off somewhere.

'She's so beautiful' Misaki just stared at him, looking into his eyes looking for a sign, a clue to what he was thinking. They both unconsciously leaning in closer till their noses were practically touching. Misaki started to find it hard to breathe. 'Is he going to…?'

Sesshomaru reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek while closing the gap between them. Misaki felt his mouth on hers at first she was slightly shocked but after just a few split seconds ever muscle in her body relaxed. After a few seconds they broke apart, both staring at each other, Misaki had a slight blush.

"When do you want to go back?"

"Do we have too?"

"No, but there's only one bed here"

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Sure"

Misaki lay her head down on Sesshomaru's lap and snuggled up and was soon fast asleep again.

Although Sesshomaru's face was emotionless he was smiling on the inside.

'I kissed her'

'Yes you kissed a pathetic human, happy now?'

'I'm not sure'

'No you're not, you're not happy!'

'But it felt so…right'

'The great Sesshomaru does not choose a human as he's mate!'

'Oh be quite I'm going to sleep'

Sesshomaru ran his hands through her black hair, it was like silk. After one more check that the area was safe he fell asleep.

Misaki was the first to wake in the morning. She smiled; he obviously wasn't used to early mornings like she was. She sat up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He slowly opened he's eyes and leaned forward and kissed her.

"I have to get back"

"Why?"

"Hikari will be worried about me"

"No she won't, she knows I'm with you"

This cause Misaki to go a deep red.

"Just a little bit longer" With that Sesshomaru leaned forward for one more kiss when…who other than Jaken came rushing in.

"Mi'lord :wheeze: I've been looking :wheeze: everywhere for you!"

"Jaken didn't I ever teach you too knock"

Sesshomaru glanced at Misaki too see her sitting a good meter away from him with her bangs covering her eyes, she was no doubt blushing.

"Jaken pack mine and Misaki's things, we're going to see my dear half brother today"

"Misaki?!"

"Me?!"

"Yes Misaki, I wish for her to join us"

"Of course mi'lord I'll go pack your things right away" And with that he was gone.

"Mi'lord why am I coming with you?"

"Don't you want to meet my half brother and his family; they're not far from your village"

"Oh of course I'd love to meet them mi'lord"

1hr later and they were already to leave.

"Jaken we have to stop at Aya's again"

"Of course mi'lord"

'Aya?'

They stopped outside Aya's place. "Sesshomaru are you back again?"

"Yes"

"Another kimono for the girl?"

Aya came out of her house too see Sesshomaru standing there and a young girl standing next too him.

"Aya this is Misaki, Misaki this lady is Aya she made you're kimono"

"Oh how was it, was it comfortable, and was the size alright?"

"Oh it was lovely thank you ma'am"

"Misaki wait out here I'm going to talk to Aya"

"Of course mi'lord"

"Sesshomaru am I mistaken or is that a servant girl?"

"Yes she is, an orphan too"

"You and your orphans, what did you come for?"

"Another kimono for the girl"

"What material would you like?"


	7. Meeting the Family

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess slightly OOC)

**A/N: **Sorry peoples but with my computer being in NZ still for another 6months or so because I was careless with my back ups and forgot I added a few chaps after I did back ups so this is the lat chapter for now BUT there will be more and maybe I'll just start my next chapters from scratch if I get tired waiting for my computer to arrive so after this chap this story is on temp hold but it will be continued I will never leave a story unfinished cause that's just unfair to the readers so don't worry you'll just have to be patient srry!  
But if you peoples really can't wait that long I will start from scratch but it will take awhile to come up with what comes next because I forgot . 

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **Mew Rin**, **arcanumpanthera**, **Queenlizrule101** and **Jessica Broward**

Chapter 7:

"Misaki we're here"

They had arrived at 2 little huts.

"Where would that be mi'lord?"

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the shout to see Kagome with Yoshi in her arms running towards him. When she reached him he bowed.

"Oh Sesshomaru you know you don't have to bow to me, we're all family here"

Misaki looked at the lady who Sesshomaru was being so friendly with, was she a human and was that a half demon in her arms?

"Kagome where's InuYasha?"

"Oh he's out getting food"

"Kagome this is Misaki"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Misaki this is Kagome, she's my half brother's mate and this is their son Yoshi"

"He's so cute, are those dog ears?"

"Yes, InuYasha's a half demon and I'm human so Yoshi is also a half demon/ 1/8 demon (Whatever)"

"He's so cute, so Sesshomaru is this your nephew?"

"Yes"

"Aaawww"

"Misaki would you mind putting Yoshi back in his cot"

"Oh err…sure"

After she was out of hearing range Kagome put on a serious face and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So who's she?"

"Misaki"

"You know what I mean Sesshomaru"

"Fine, she's staying in the village I'm at"

"You like her?"

"Kind of I guess"

"It's because its spring isn't it, you barrier is down a bit isn't it?"

"She's only a human though"

"And what are you saying by that"

"Nothing"

"Aren't humans good enough for you? Your father mated a human and so has your half brother I believe it runs in the family Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru just stared at the smiling women in front of him when he heard a growl from behind.

"Why InuYasha, my dear half brother!"

"Don't give me that shit Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

"SIT!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at the crater his half brother had created and was laughing on the inside.

"InuYasha how many times must I tell you, he's just here to visit his nephew!"

After the spell had worn off he got up and glared at his half brother for a few seconds before looking over to his beautiful mate.

"Where is Yoshi anyway?"

"Misaki took him inside"

"Misaki?"

"Your half brother's friend"

"You let one of his friends near my son?!"

"SIT! He's my son as well and yes, now let's go inside and have some lunch"

Kagome turned and headed for her house with Sesshomaru and InuYasha close behind. They walked inside to find an angry Sango cooking, Miroku unconscious on the floor and Misaki playing with Yoshi and Cho. Kagome and InuYasha sweat dropped.

'Even after all these years'

'He still gropes her'

InuYasha looked over to his son to see a beautiful woman playing with his son. Now he was confused, Kagome said Sesshomaru's friend but this was a human. InuYasha looked over questionably at Kagome and his half brother. Sesshomaru just walked over to see his nephew ignoring InuYasha. Kagome mouthed. 'I'll explain later' InuYasha shrugged and went over to wake up the monk.

Misaki looked up to see Sesshomaru heading her way she blushed and looked down continuing to play with the two toddlers.

"Kagome, Misaki and I will take Cho and Yoshi of you hand"

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, had he just offered to help?

"Err…sure Sesshomaru you can take them outside if you want"

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up Cho while Misaki picked up Yoshi and they headed outside. Once they were all outside everyone huddled together to discuss their visitors.

(A/N: I'll stick the first letter of their name before speech else it will get too confusing)

S: "Who is that girl?"

K: "One of Sesshomaru's friends"

I: "Since when does Sesshomaru have human friends?"

K: "He really seems to like her"

M: "Anyone would like her, she looks hot!"

S: "What was that Miroku?"

M: Oh but not as beautiful as you my dear Sango"

Sango hit him unconscious.

I: "You know we're talking about cold heartless Sesshomaru here"

K: "Doesn't mean he doesn't like her, it is spring after all"

S: "True"

K: "She seems quite fond of him too, did you see her blush?"

I: "You really think my half brother wants to mate a human?"

K: "Yes"

Both InuYasha and Sango stared and Kagome in shock.

K: "But not without our help!"

S: "You mean match making?"

I: "We're playing match maker?"

K: "Yup"

S: "What's the plan?"


	8. Kids Can't Keep Secretes

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Guess what I gave up with the waiting as inspiration came to me YAY! So no longer on hold and back in business, I better get some reviews for starting from scratch :glares: Oh and I've got to get into the flow of this story again so sorry if the next few haps are a bit…out there o.o

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **arcanumpanthera**, **Queenlizrule101** and **Jessica Broward**

Chapter 8:

Sesshomaru leaned his back against the cherry blossom tree. Although he had offered to take the kids he didn't really intend to interact with them, Misaki looked happy doing it by herself. He watched her play with Cho and Yoshi. They were playing a game called 'tag' he remembered it from when he took care of Rin. Currently Yoshi was 'it' and he'd just caught Misaki who fell over while laughing. He watched her, took in every small detail. She was gorgeous for a human, there was no denying that. She was in her plain white kimono which wasn't special, no patterns, and no layers. This was obviously a second hand kimono the village had supplied to her. Her hair was out loose and framed her clear face; her cheeks were a slight red from the running and laughing.

"Misaki play another game with us pleaaassseee!"

Misaki smiled and bent down to Yoshi's level.

"Why don't you play with your friend Cho, Misaki wants to go and rest for a bit, she's too old for all these games"  
"You're not old Misaki!"  
"Yoshi lets play hide and seek!"  
"Okay"  
Misaki continued to smile as she straightened and watched the kids run off. She turned to Sesshomaru to see him watching her; she blushed before going to sit next to him in the shade.

"Enjoying your time with the kids Misaki"  
"Yes mi'lord"  
"You don't have to speak so formally to me when we're alone"  
"Sesshomaru…"  
Sesshomaru turned his attention to the young woman next to him, she was still blushing. He felt that pull that he had felt the night before. He leaned forward slowly; he was precious millimeters away from reaching her lips when a weed came into view. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at the source of the weed to see Cho and Yoshi standing there with wide eyes. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Cho who was completely red before he resumed looking at the sky, once again getting lost in thought.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Ewwww"

InuYasha pulled away from Kagome laughing.

"Kags I think the kids are back"  
"Aww it was just getting fun"  
"Mama you'll never guess what Uncle Sess was doing!"  
"What was he doing?"  
"He was going to kiss Aunt Misaki!"

Kagome looked back at InuYasha who had an eyebrow raised.

"See I told you Inu, you're brother likes her"

"You were always better at this than I was Kags"

"Is Uncle Sess gonna marry Aunt Misaki?"  
"He might"  
"YAY!"

InuYasha laughed with Kagome as the kids ran upstairs and Sesshomaru entered with Misaki.

"Have fun Sesshomaru, Misaki?"

Kagome nudged InuYasha hard in the ribs while trying not to laugh. Sesshomaru had the same cold expression on his face but Misaki was looking rather embarrassed and blushing. Kagome got off of InuYasha's lap and walked over to Misaki.

"Misaki I have a present for you"  
"Oh Kagome, I couldn't accept anything I am already an unexpected guest in your house!"

Kagome smiled but led her upstairs to her bedroom where Sango was sitting on the bed waiting. Kagome walked over to the closet and after some exploring pulled out a pink piece of material.

"Misaki you may not know this but I'm actually from the future but fell in love with Inu and decided to stay here. So some things in this house are a bit odd"

Misaki nodded and stared at the pink material trying to figure out what it was.

"This is clothing from my era, which might be a bit much for this era but its okay if you wear it while you stay here"  
"Kagome want to go to the hot spring before we give Misaki a make over?"

"Sure, Misaki you must feel a need for a bath after all your traveling and taking care of the kids, come to the hot springs with us"

"If you two don't mind"

Kagome and Sango shook their heads before they started preparing everything that would be needed at the hot springs near by.

"InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, we're going to the hot springs, take care of the kids"  
"And Miroku no peaking!!"  
"Same goes for you InuYasha, don't think I didn't notice a demonic aura last time I bathed!"

Sesshomaru looked at the two men next to him who were trying their best to look innocent. Sesshomaru then looked over and the group of females. They were all in simple Kimono's, the type you wear before heading off to the hot spring (basically a very basic kimono, like a bath robe kimono style). He tried not to make it obvious he was looking but it was hard for him to take his eyes off Misaki, the Kimono ended just above the knee which was the shortest he'd ever seen a girl wear and her black hair was in a messy bun. She had a slight blush again. 


	9. Dress to Impress

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Yay!! I believe this fic is coming to a close because my inspiration is running low but this might change…gimmie ideas please!! Oh and my next update will be 'Night and Day' which should be up in a few weeks or so.

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **SesshomaruLover427**, **White Wolf **(A bit short for a book and based on InuYasha so wouldn't work but thanks anyway!), **Jessica** **Broward**, **Mew Rin **and **queenlizrule101**

Chapter 9:

Sesshomaru watched as the girls walked out chattering happily, except Misaki who remained silent.  
"So InuYasha we going?"  
"Of course but I better not find you looking at Kagome!"  
"I already have Sango, I have no need for Kagome"  
Sesshomaru growled causing Miroku and InuYasha to stop their argument and look at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you growling at us?"  
"You two will NOT go near that hot spring!"  
"Aww but Sesshomaru you know you want to see Misaki"

InuYasha side stepped just in time to miss the fist aimed at Miroku who had been hiding behind him. That monk really didn't know how to pick fights.

"I have no interest in that human girl"  
"What ever you say bro, I'm going up to put the kids to bed, try not to kill Miroku while I'm gone"  
Sesshomaru glared at the unconscious monk before regaining his cold appearance and walking outside to clear his head.

"Misaki do you like Sesshomaru?"  
Misaki looked up at the older two women who were smiling but also looked curious. Misaki shook her head rapidly while her blush returned.

"Of course not, I'm just a human servant, he is a demon Lord"

"Sango her denials remind me of you"  
"Well I had good reason to deny my feelings, Miroku is a perverted Monk, I did have some pride you know!"

"I'm glad you used 'did'"  
"Kagoommmeee!!"

Misaki laughed watching the two women quarrel over such stupid things.

"Come on Misaki you can tell us, we won't tell the boys"  
Misaki sighed and knew they wouldn't give up till she spoke the truth.

"Yes I like Lord Sesshomaru"  
"Has anything happened between you two?"  
"Once he followed me when I ran away and we…err kissed…twice"

"Oh I'm so happy for you two, Sesshomaru really needs someone"

"But its so unlike him"  
"Sango what do we know of the all great powerful unfeeling lord"

"Um…the unfeeling part?"  
"That's just him pretending"

"Hmm…I suppose, remember that girl, what was her name?"

"Rin?"

Kagome and Sango looked over and Misaki.

"You know about Rin?"  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru told me about her"  
"He wouldn't even tell us, we've only seen her and then one day she disappeared."

"Probably left her at some human village"

"She disappeared"

Sango and Kagome once again looked at Misaki.

"Care to fill us in?"  
Misaki continued to tell them about what Sesshomaru had said of his missing charge and about her life in the other village. After an hour they finally decided it was time to get out and return to the boys to make sure everything was still in one piece. They found Miroku unconscious with Sesshomaru seated next to him.

"What happened to Miroku?"  
"He wanted to follow after you, I forbid it, then he started saying inappropriate things"  
The girls sweat dropped, they should have guessed.

"Where's InuYasha?"  
"With the kids"  
"Thank you Sesshomaru"  
"Come on Kagome its time to beautify Misaki!"

"Yes! Come on Misaki"

Sesshomaru watched the girls run up the stairs, he was glad he had brought Misaki along; she was enjoying herself and spending time as a female, not a servant.

After 2 hours of decorating Misaki in foreign items, she was finally permitted to look at herself in the mirror. She was bare foot as she couldn't manage to wear those things called 'high heels' and she had on a simple baby pink dress from Kagome's era. It hugged her curves nicely but was loose by the thighs. It was only up to her mid thighs showing more leg than Misaki thought decent. They had decided to leave her hair loose but had added a simple pink flower above her right ear.

"I think we're ready to present you to the boys"  
"Even Sesshomaru will be drooling!"

Misaki looked at Sango and Kagome with worry written all over her face.

"Don't you think it's a bit…revealing?"  
"Oh I wore shorter when I first used to come over"  
"Don't worry Sesshomaru will love this, he'll be over you"

Sango and Kagome went down the stairs saying they'd announce her first and then she must come down the stairs or else.

Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs with Sango next to her. Kagome cleared her throat attracting the boy's attention.

"What is it Kags?"  
"Sango and I gave Misaki a little make over"

"So presenting Misaki!"

Misaki walked down the stairs hesitantly and ended up standing in between Sango and Kagome. Miroku wolf whistled and InuYasha just smiled. Misaki looked over to Sesshomaru to see his reaction. It wasn't what Kagome and Sango had promised, he looked mad.

"Misaki come with me"

"Yes milord"

Kagome and Sango joined the boys as they watched Misaki follow and angry Sesshomaru outside.

"Are you sure what we did was such a good idea?"

"Sesshomaru better not hurt her"  
"Or rape her"  
They glared at Miroku before Sango knocked him out.

"We just have to trust Sesshomaru, if he does like her, she'll return safe, if not then we just made a big mistake"

"Why's he mad though?"

"InuYasha do you not recognize possessiveness when you see it?"

InuYasha stared at Kagome curiously.

"Possessiveness? Sesshomaru?"

"He isn't used to his woman wearing revealing clothing"

COSTUME NOTES: This is a new part to this story, seen as some things in this story are inspired from pictures on the link provided in my profile I thought I'd tell you which pictures for each chapter.

_Pink Dress:_ Sango is wearing it and she's sitting with Miroku in the picture

_Flower:_ Kagome has it in her hair in the picture that she is feeding Kouga and InuYasha.


	10. One Bed Dilema

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Wow we've made it to double digits!! What's Sesshomaru going to do to Misaki, hopefully that monk wasn't right, sorry this chap is even shorter than the others . 

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **White Wolf**, **Jessica Broward**, **Mew Rin**, **Queenlizrule101** and **White Wolf's Friends**!! You peoples are awesomeness!

Chapter 10:

Sesshomaru stopped under the tree he had been sitting under this morning.   
"Milord I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
"Misaki why are you saying milord?"  
"Sorry Sesshomaru, may I ask what I did that angered you exactly?"

"Why are you wearing such revealing clothing, the only male allowed to see that much skin would be family or your husband, yet you came downstairs in front of that pervert and my half brother dressed like that?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, Kagome told me this would please you, that's all I wished to do"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Misaki; she had faint pink eye shadow and pink lipstick on. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was caught off guard but once she got over the shock she returned the kiss bringing her hands up to his face. As the kiss deepened she ran her hands into his silky locks. She always wondered how they felt. Misaki felt her self going backwards a bit till her back met with the tree.

Sesshomaru put his one arm on the tree to support them both and the other on her waist, pulling himself closer to her. They pulled back for air staring at each other before resuming. Sesshomaru felt Misaki starting to slip down the tree bring him with her till they were both on the ground still kissing. Eventually they both pulled apart catching their breath staring at each other a bit before Misaki flipped onto her back and stared at the stars blushing. Sesshomaru continued staring at her wishing she hadn't stopped but knew if she hadn't he would have ended up taking her for his mate.

"The dress looks pretty on you"  
"Thank you Sesshomaru, I'm glad you like it"

Misaki moved closer to Sesshomaru snuggling up to him before falling asleep. Sesshomaru watched her a bit longer feeling himself completely relaxed, listening to her breath slowly. Eventually he worked out it was nearly midnight and time to return to the hut. He picked her up gently trying not to wake her up.

When Sesshomaru entered the hut, still carrying Misaki, Miroku and Sango had already gone to bed but InuYasha and Kagome were still up.

"Oh Sesshomaru you're back!"

"What'd you do to her?"  
"Nothing she just fell asleep, where is her room?"  
"I'm afraid we only built two spare rooms in this house, one is used by Yoshi which means we only have spare room and a double futon"

Sesshomaru knew Kagome wasn't lying as he had been here before. He looked down at Misaki and decided it would be alright, they'd slept together before (Not in that way!!)

"That will be fine"

Kagome and InuYasha watched Sesshomaru carry Misaki up to the spare room before heading to their room.

"I told you we could trust him, he really does care for her, and he even carried her all the way back here"

"Keh"

Sesshomaru lay down on the futon after laying Misaki down who was still fast asleep. He pulled the blanket over them and turned to face Misaki deciding to watch her sleep for awhile before falling asleep.

"Sessho…maru"

Sesshomaru felt the young woman move closer to him, snuggling up, probably looking for warmth. He hadn't expected her to do that or say his name in her sleep. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her going back to sleep for the first time with a slight smile on his face.


	11. What are we?

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Enjoy, and after this things start to come out.

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **Mew Rin**, **Kogas wild wolf **and **Queenlizrule101**. I hope this chapter doesn't move to fast for you.

Chapter 11:

Sesshomaru blinked trying to figure out what caused this sense of warmth. As he's senses got used to his surroundings he found the most noticeable scent was Misaki's, whose scent could have been described as uncomfortably close but yet Sesshomaru found it comforting and he smiled as he raised his head to see Misaki lying against his side still asleep.

An hour later Sesshomaru was still in the same position feeling no need to move. He felt Misaki begin to stir signaling that she was waking up.

"Sesshomaru?!"

"Morning Misaki"

"What are…where are…how?"

Sesshomaru smiled at Misaki's confused and blushing face before closing the gap between them, letting their lips meet.

"You fell asleep after our discussion last night and I carried you in, unfortunately my little brother only had one spare room"

Misaki's blush deepened as she recalled last night's activities (kissing, nothing more), she saw Sesshomaru smile for a second time which was unusual for him; she leant forward not completely closing the gap between them. They stared into each others eyes for awhile.

"Shall we continue?"

Misaki nodded shyly before completely closing the gap.

30 minutes later Sesshomaru and Misaki stopped their heavy make out session which Sesshomaru never believed he would do, especially with a human. He stood up, helping Misaki up as well who was still wearing last nights attire.

"Misaki remove those clothes!"

"Wha…"

"I don't want you to wear that in front of my brother and that pervert"

"I have nothing else, Kagome has it in the wash"

"I have a gift for you"

Sesshomaru placed a package in Misaki's arms and gave her a quick peck before leaving the room to have some late breakfast.

Misaki opened the package to see another kimono. It had an orange and white checkered pattern. It also had a green bow (the thing that goes around the waist, I forget the name). She dressed in her new kimono with a great amount of enthusiasm, she rarely got new things and when she did she treasured the moments. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen to find Sesshomaru eating his breakfast.

"Misaki!"

"Good afternoon Miroku"

"You were out quite late last night, what were you and Sesshomaru up to then eh?"

Misaki blushed shaking her head trying to form a sentence.

"We…I…"

"What Misaki and I did is none of your business monk"

Misaki's mouth opened in shock; did Sesshomaru have to make it sound like something actually happened? And now the monk had an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Misaki the kimono suits you"

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I don't know what I did to deserve such a gift"

Sesshomaru chose to drink his tea instead of answering her question.

"Sesshomaru?"  
"Hmmm?"

"Could I go for a walk in the forest later?"

"Only if I accompany you"

"If you wish it"

Sesshomaru and Misaki had decided on a picnic for dinner as they would be setting out late and would not return in time to join the others and Kagome and Sango had insisted refusing to take no as an answer.

"Wow it's hot for spring"

"There is a river up a head if you wish to dip you feet in and cool down"

"Do you wish to join me?"

"No thank you, I'll sit in the shade of the cherry blossom"

Misaki nodded before running off to the river to cool down. Sesshomaru sat under the tree which was a small distance from the river, observing Misaki. When she was surrounded by nature he wasn't sure if she made nature more beautiful or if nature made her more beautiful. She always had an aura of innocence about her despite being 18. He thought back o the short time they'd been together and their unlikely relationship, a human orphan and a demon lord. He's mind told him this was a mistake and he should end it before either got hurt but his heart told him it was too late, he'd found her. The one he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and gave Misaki another passionate kiss before she pulled away for breathe.

"Aren't the cherry blossom petals beautiful when they fall, like pink snow"

Sesshomaru followed her gaze to see the cherry blossom petals falling down just as Misaki had described, like snow. He turned back to her, gazing into her eyes awhile trying to make a decision. He was interrupted by a quick peck from Misaki who was blushing.

"Misaki?"

"Sesshomaru, I've…I've been thinking lately…we've been close, well we've been you know…kissing a lot anyway and I just wanted…wanted to say…I…I Love…you"

Sesshomaru stared at Misaki showing no emotion as she grew more anxious and tears started to form.

"Misaki I've also been thinking…and you've helped me reach a decision…I feel the same as you do and I…I want you to be my mate"

Misaki smiled before the flow of tears increased.

"I will…but not now"

"Of course, we must court first"

Misaki smiled before standing on tiptoes and kissing Sesshomaru with all the passion and joy she felt.

NOTE: The Kimono is the same as Rin's, there's a pic on the link provided in my profile


	12. Possessive Much?

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, schools being a pain but I only got 3 reviews so very little motivation. Anyway things start to become quite obvious now. Plus an extra chapter as an apology gift thingy enjoy!

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **KillerPoet**, **Kogas Wild Wolf **and **Queenlizrule101**

Chapter 12:

Sesshomaru and Misaki were quietly eating their picnic dinner thinking over the events that had recently taken place. Misaki placed her food down looking over at Sesshomaru who had sensed her stop and was looking at her curiously. Misaki moved closer facing him and looked him in the eyes before asking the question that had been nagging her.

"Sesshomaru, did you ask me…just because of spring?"

"No…well I opened up to you partially because of spring but my feelings are genuine I promise"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I ask a human to spend the rest of their lives with me because of a one time fling?"

"I suppose not…"

Misaki blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin, raising her head a bit and leant down to kiss her. Misaki felt Sesshomaru lean more towards her causing her to lean back till her back met the ground. They continued to enjoy each others closeness as the dinner lay forgotten.

Sesshomaru was jolted awake by Misaki's screaming, he scanned the area still half asleep trying to figure out what was the danger. He turned to see Misaki still asleep but thrashing around. They had returned shortly before midnight and gone straight to bed.

.:.Inside Misaki's Nightmare.:.

Misaki had been picking flowers awaiting the return of someone, who she did not know, when a large bull demon had come into the area. It was heading right for her and she screamed and began to run, screaming out a name but she could not hear it as her dreams were always muted. She felt herself trip and started tumbling down a cliff, slowly losing consciousness.

.:.End.:.

Misaki awoke in Sesshomaru's arm who was rubbing her back. She remembered her dream and broke into tears clutching onto Sesshomaru's shirt. It was always the same and the end always seemed to be her death, she was scared it was a premonition and her life was truly coming to an end.

"Misaki what troubles you?"

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare"

Sesshomaru nodded before lying back down with Misaki snuggled up against him still quietly crying.

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to see his to-be mate attending to her hair, quietly humming. He was surprised he hadn't sensed her get up.

"Oh you're up! What do you wish to do today?"

"I was hoping to return to your village to inform your caregiver that you will be returning with me to my castle"

Misaki gasped and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You want me to…come to your castle?! Wait you have a castle?"

"I am the Lord of the Western lands and yes you are to return with me, you did agree to be my mate did you not, and therefore you shall be the Lady of the Western lands, not some servant at an Inn"

"I'm going to be THE Lady of the Western lands?!"

"Well as I am the Lord and you are to be my mate, yes"

"But I am not Lady material, I'm a servant…an orphan!"

"That is why we are returning to my castle, we must prepare you"

Misaki both blushed and smiled as Sesshomaru frequently referred to her as 'his' and 'his to be mate'.

"What are we going to tell the others about us?"

"Just tell them the truth; we are courting, no ones going to say anything to you about mating a demon as I am a demon lord"

Misaki nodded before giving Sesshomaru a quick peck and heading out the door. Sesshomaru smiled, happy he had found her, despite her being human.

"Misaki, do you want to join Sango and I in the hot springs?"

"Oh sure, if it's no trouble to you"

"Of course not"

"Miroku, no peaking"

"Same goes for you, InuYasha"

Misaki glanced shyly at Sesshomaru who had entered the room shortly after her. She then glanced at the other boys hoping they wouldn't peak, she wasn't exactly confident with her body.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't come near you else they won't live to tell of the tale"

Misaki shuddered as she felt Sesshomaru's breath in her ear.

Sesshomaru glared at the two men who had a hint of mischief in their eyes telling him they were planning to visit the hot springs. He watched as Misaki and the other two girls walked off chattering happily before going to find some breakfast.

"So, InuYasha ready to go?"

"Yup"

Miroku and InuYasha were practically at the door when Sesshomaru appeared before them growling with a hint of red in his eyes. InuYasha eyed him suspiciously.

"Sesshomaru why are you blocking our way?"

"I forbid you to go"

"Why? It's only our wives"

Sesshomaru growled again feeling himself losing control to his demon instincts.

"And **_my_** mate"  
Miroku and InuYasha both stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

"Your what?!"

"**_My_** mate"

"Does Misaki know this?"  
"Yes"

InuYasha sniffed the air checking if he had missed anything.

"No she's not"

"She will be, she has already agreed"

Miroku walked over to the sofa and lay down.

"Oi Miroku I thought we were going?"

"Are you crazy, crossing a half demon is bad enough but a full demon? Are you nuts?!"

InuYasha studied his brother a bit more before sighing and joining Miroku on the sofa. Sesshomaru calmed down and realized what he had just revealed but knew it would have come out sooner or later.

"So Bro you really like her?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore him and returned to his and Misaki's room.


	13. Power of a Puny Human

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **I like the ending of this one its Sess being very OOC but what the hell it's my story I can do so if I please….anyway enjoy! And R and R, If I get 7 reviews or more I'll post the next chap 3 days after my 7th review, repeatitive ones do not count, they have to be different people!

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to the same peoples as the last chaps seen as this is a bonus…

Chapter 13:

Misaki sunk into the waters of the hot spring feeling completely relaxed.

"Misaki?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, you have a mark on your shoulder which I happen to recognize as I have one, is there something you wish to share with us or shall I hazard a guess?"

Misaki blushed and shook her head.

"I'm courting Sesshomaru"

Kagome and Sango squealed.

"Are you going to have a human wedding?"

"We haven't discussed it, I only agreed last night"

"Oh we have to get you ready, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow I return to my village and then I go with Sesshomaru to his castle"

"How many kids do you want?"

"Umm…how ever many Sesshomaru wishes for"

"Well he has gone a few centuries with out a woman I believe you'll have quiet a few"

"Oh Sango your husband is starting to rub off on you, don't scare her! But we must prepare her for her honeymoon and her wedding!!"

"Yes and you must get her some of that special clothing from your time that Miroku loves so much"

"Sango all men love that kind of thing, at least the straight ones do anyway"

The girls laughed as Misaki watched them slightly confused.

"Special clothes?"

"Oh right I'll show you tonight, we are going to prepare you for both your wedding, honeymoon, married life and when the time comes motherhood"

"Honeymoon?"

"Misaki you do know where children come from right?"

"Oh of course I'm just…in shock"

"I'm surprised you're not already married, you're beautiful and 4 years past the age"

"I never found a man that was right"

"Kagome, this is hard to accept, a beautiful girl has been waiting 4 years for her perfect man and she chooses Sesshomaru and he chose a human girl! It's all just so…unexpected"

"Sango my dear you married a perverted monk, you should be used to the unexpected by now"

Misaki sat with Sango on the bed while Kagome dug through her closet looking for the 'special clothes'. They had returned from the hot springs only an hour ago and the girls wanted to start as soon as possible.

"Oh here are some, although I'll have to go back to my time to get you the right size…but these are some examples"

Misaki's mouth hung open when Kagome held up some rather unusual clothing which she could only imagine were the closest clothes could get to revealing with out actually being naked.

"You wear these on your honeymoon, although make sure your husband is the only one to ever see you dressed in these"

"Now you have probably noticed Sango and I only have one kid each which might seem unusual but in my time there is a way to stop woman from getting pregnant temporarily…"

-Insert Kagome explaining about protection here-

Misaki sat with her mouth open in the shape of a 'O' still quite unsure about it all, while Kagome and Sango discussed how they would be swamped with kids if it weren't for protection and how stupid their perverted husbands were. Misaki wondered what Sesshomaru would be like, if he was secretly a pervert or a gentleman. She blushed 'I shouldn't be thinking about those things…the honeymoon is still awhile ahead in the future, right?'

"Sango I think I'll leave tonight and go shopping so I can bring the stuff back tomorrow before they leave"

"Sure"  
"Now Misaki I need to get your measurements if you don't mind"

"Oh, sure"

Misaki removed her layers of clothing till she stood in only her under garments allowing the measurements to be more accurate.

"Sango go guard the door we don't want anyone to come in"  
Sango nodded and stood by the door while Kagome took the measurements and jotted them down.

"Okay got it, now I have a catalogue in the closest somewhere which I brought for Sango as she is unable to travel through the portal"

Kagome turned back to the closest and once again began digging through it while Misaki watched nervously still slightly shocked.

"Sesshomaru you can't go in there"

"Who are you to tell this Sesshomaru where to go?"

"No seriously you shouldn't go in there"  
"Where is Misaki?"  
"With Kagome"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air checking if Misaki was in the room before pushing Sango aside and entering the room. Sesshomaru paused in shock seeing the back of a nearly completely undressed Misaki.

"Sango I told you to watch the door"  
Sesshomaru vaguely heard the shouts from the closest focusing his attention on the young woman in front of him still unaware of his presence. Kagome stepped out of the closest holding an odd piece of clothing staring blankly at Sesshomaru for a second before shouting. "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing in here?!"

Misaki spun around to face Sesshomaru staring at him in shock while a blush slowly crept up her cheeks and she ran into the closest in an attempt to hide herself.

"Sesshomaru I believe you just saw more than you are allowed to before your honeymoon!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "I came to tell you I'm leaving to the hot springs for awhile"

"Of course, now go so Misaki can come out"

Sesshomaru turned and ran at demon speed to the hot springs trying to calm himself. Sesshomaru had felt himself become aroused when he encountered Misaki, although it was the first time it ever happened to him he'd heard of it and seen it happen to his little brother many times previous.

'Who thought a puny human could make this Sesshomaru loose control like that?'


	14. Mother and Daughter

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **:giggles: Poor Fluffy, I put him through so much, a guy with that much pride :sigh: oh well this story would take to long if I didn't make him OOC sorry if this story is going too fast but I'm impatient and so my stories tend to move quite fast. Enjoy this chap :grins madly:

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **babegalanime** (I know this gonna be a give away, but yes it is that coupling and everything should become clear soon, I swear on my life it's that pairing), **sesshy202**, **SesshomaruLover427**,** ash892 **(Not Yet but hopefully soon), **JENN2418**, **kogas wild wolf** and **Queenlizrule101**

Oh do you seven want Sess to find out soon or slowly over time? I'll leave it up to you seven, if you don't know what I'm talking about I'm not going to explain, sorry :sweat drop:

Chapter 14:

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing yet another kimono given to her by Sesshomaru. It was a faded baby blue until it reached the elbows where it became a faded baby yellow and had a flower print. It was the day that Sesshomaru and Misaki went back to her village to tell her caregiver that she would be leaving and Sesshomaru had given her the new kimono claiming it was time she wore clothing fit for the lady of the western lands. Misaki smiled before packing her clothing into the small sack Kagome had given to her.

'In less than 3 days I'll be preparing for my new life with Sesshomaru as his lady and mate'

"Misaki are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru"

Misaki opened the door and gave Sesshomaru a quick peck before he took her hand and led her to the main room where everyone was waiting to say their farewells. Misaki hugged each of them good-bye till she reached Kagome who handed her a small parcel.

"This is the clothing I showed you yesterday, remember how to put it on?"  
Misaki blushed and nodded before placing the package in her bag and joining Sesshomaru who had remained silent.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru, good luck, both of you"  
Sesshomaru took a step forward and bowed to his sister-in-law.

"Thank you for the hospitality, I shall see you again"

"I'll be sure to come over before Misaki gets married so I can assist"

"If you and Misaki both wish it"  
"Thank you Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stood beside Misaki again and took her bag before holding her hand and approached Ah-Un.

Misaki released his hand and ran up to Ah-Un and gave them a few left overs from breakfast.

"Misaki do not spoil them"  
"Sorry Sesshomaru"

(Back at Misaki's village)

Sesshomaru entered the Inn with Misaki behind him fiddling with her kimono out of nervousness. Sesshomaru took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Misaki stop fiddling, it is not proper"  
"Oh of course Sesshomaru, sorry…"

Sesshomaru continued to walk till he found Hikari and bowed and Misaki did the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru…w…why are you bowing to me?!"

"Madam I come seeking your blessing to become Misaki's mate"  
"Milord please rise I am not comfortable being bowed to by someone of your status, and what is this about 'seeking my blessing'?"  
"I…"  
"Sesshomaru please let me explain to her"  
"Of course"

"Hikari you took me into your care 13 years ago and for that I am eternally grateful but for a few years now you have claimed my happiness lay in finding a man…and you were right. I found him and now I…we ask for your permission for Sesshomaru and I too become life mates and for me to live with him in his castle as his lady"

Hikari regarded the young women who bowed before her and the man who stood beside her.

"Milord, although you are by far my superior in both race and status it is still my right to protect my adoptive daughter and therefore do not take offence from any of the questions I am going to ask you. Also you must answer truthfully, if I believe you are lying I will not give you my blessing as I will not allow my daughter to marry a liar no matter how important he may be. Do I make my self clear milord?"

"Perfectly"

"Have you taken a woman to bed before?"  
"No, never in all my years, I believe it proper to wait till I met my life mate"

"Although Misaki is a female, human servant and orphan and therefore far weaker than you, do you promise to never take advantage of her in any shape or form and to treat her with the respect she deserves?"

"Of course, I would never think of doing other wise"

"Final question milord, do you love Misaki enough to go through with this?"

"I do"

"Thank you milord, but now before I agree let me ask Misaki, do you love him?"

"Of course I do"  
"Even though he is a demon lord and if you mate with him you will have joint life spans meaning you will out live any other mortal?"

"No matter what he is or does I will still love him and respect him"

"In that case I give you both my blessing, please say you will stay the night milady and milord so we may celebrate your engagement"

Sesshomaru looked over at Misaki silently questioning her and she nodded while blushing slightly.

"Misaki and I would love to stay although we will not stay in a room with out paying"

"Hikari, I've always seen you as a mother so please do not refer to me as milady, I am no more worthy than you and now that I am to be the lady of the western land you are the mother of the lady and therefore have just as much status as I"

Hikari felt herself begin to cry before she hugged her adoptive daughter, she had never been able to have children of her own and had always seen Misaki as a daughter.

"Hikari I agree with my lady you must not refer to us as lord and lady as you are now a lady yourself, you may visit the castle when ever you wish but please leave a message in advance so that I may send an escort to guard you from the demons not under my full control."

"Thank you, now I must go tell the others of tonight's festivities, Misaki you may pick any room that has not already been claimed, please enjoy your stay here and I will see you tonight"

Misaki smiled as the woman hurried outside before she was spun around by Sesshomaru who embraced her, inhaling her scent.

"Nervous?"  
"Of course I am engaged to the most powerful and feared demon"

"Why don't we go upstairs to our room and enjoy each other's company for awhile?"

Misaki was surprised by Sesshomaru's forwardness but knew she'd probably have to get used to the way he acted when they were alone.

"Okay, but no items of clothing are coming off"

Misaki gave Sesshomaru a warning look before heading upstairs to the double room.

COSTUME NOTES: The kimono Misaki receives from Sesshomaru is worn by Rin in a pic in the link on my profile, the picture is titled "Rin in Kimono"


	15. Could it be Love at First Sight?

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **o.O Fluffy is a perv :grins: yea I'll try my best with the fluff and stuff in my stories but I've just been made a fool of by a guy who was very important to me (I dedicated the story 'Unknown' to him) TT.TT I'll try not to let it affect my writing but no promises…

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **Sango124** (Sorry this chap isn't that long but I promise the next one is longer, just for you), **sesshy202 **(Sorry I couldn't fit that into this chapter but there's a little in the next chapter and hopefully even more in the next) and **Queenlizrule101** (You'll find out eventually and there's plenty of hints to answer that question in the next few chaps – hopefully)

Chapter 15:

Misaki watched the traffic of the village out of the window as people rushed around preparing for this evenings celebration.

"Sesshomaru you don't mind us staying the night do you?"

"Not really, I do not look forward to returning to my castle"

"Why?"

"All the maids and servants trying to impress me and all my duties as Lord"

"Do I have any duties once I become Lady?"

"You have to socialize, hold fancy parties and look pretty"

"The first two I can handle but I'm not so sure about the third"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine my lady, now come over here and keep this Sesshomaru company"

Misaki blushed slightly but smiled and mockingly bowed.

"But milord I do not believe that sort of behavior to be appropriate, but if you wish it…"

"This Sesshomaru wishes it"

Misaki climbed onto the Queen sized bed and cuddled up to Sesshomaru who hesitantly placed his arm around her, still not used to being so open with someone.

"Sesshomaru when exactly…do you want to get wed?"

"In two months"

"And after that…what happens?"

"We mate and suspend all business as Lady and Lord for another month"

"And then?"

"Depends, do you want pups?"

"Maybe…"

Misaki buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest in embarrassment.

"Well then we prepare for the pups"

Misaki raised her head and started at Sesshomaru in shock.

"You know they'll be half breeds right?"

"As long as they're our pups I do not care, my nephew and my half-brother are Hanyou's are they not?"

"I guess…but you promise you'll love them no matter how they turn out…?"

"Of course, any child of mine, even a hanyou will be stronger than any other demon!"

"Don't get so cocky Mr. Great Lord of the Western Lands"

"I think I have every right in the world to be cocky, I'm a powerful Lord and I have a beautiful lady at my side"

Misaki leaned forward and let her lips meet with his, it started off slow and gentle but soon became more desperate and passionate. After about 30 minutes of a heavy session Sesshomaru gently pushed Misaki away.

"Misaki you told me no clothes were coming off…we've already crossed that line, do you really want to continue?"

Misaki noticed her state of dress and quickly moved away from Sesshomaru. She looked at herself and Sesshomaru seeing they were only in under garments; she couldn't even recall any clothing being removed.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright, although this Sesshomaru is disappointed, I will not rush you"

Misaki smiled at Sesshomaru before moving closer to him once again.

"You know now that the clothes are already off we could carry on…but not one more item of clothing is to be removed!"

Sesshomaru regarded the women before him, he was in shock although he did not show it. This woman had been to shy to even kiss him two weeks ago but now she was sitting there in nothing but get underwear telling him she wanted to continue.

'Since when did she become so forward with me?'

Sesshomaru awoke to a knock on the door, he inwardly groaned before untangling himself from Misaki. He opened the door slightly to see Hikari.

"Yes?"

"The celebrations start in an hour at the main hall, Misaki will know where that is"

"Thank you"

Sesshomaru shut the door before sitting beside his mate who was still fast asleep.

"Misaki we have to prepare, our presence is requested at the main hall in an hour"

Misaki raised her head slightly before placing her head on Sesshomaru's lap.

"I don't want to go"

"You have to practice, you will be attending many social events when you are lady, whether you wish to or not"

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes"

Misaki groaned before falling back into a light slumber. Sesshomaru ran her hair through his fingers while thinking about how fast things had happened between himself and Misaki. Two weeks ago she had just been some cheeky servant who he found fun to torture but now she was his mate to be and lady of the western lands.

'I guess loving a human does run in the family, I just don't know how my subjects will respond to having a Hanyou heir and a human as their lady'

He glanced over at his lady and felt himself smile slightly. He still didn't understand any of this but he was pretty sure it was something like love at first sight even though he would have scoffed at the idea a mere month ago.


	16. Home Sweet Home

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Oh gosh I hope the parts (Eee there's two) where Sesshomaru's perverted side makes a come back make sup for the delay :crosses fingers: Oh the next chapter actually involves some action and drama, look forward to it. Oh I hope to finish this story over summer but no promises…

**Review Replies: **Thanks to **queenlizrule101** (Sorry for the delay and I'm glad you spent so much time on a review) and to **Alanna-sama**

Chapter 16:

"Misaki it's getting late and we aren't even dressed yet"  
"5 more minutes…"

Sesshomaru grinned before he began to tickle his lady. Playing and teasing one another was a way of bonding for inu-youkai although it only happened among pups and mates. Sesshomaru had never taken part in such activities as he did not get along with his brother at the time and he had been a few centuries to old.

"This Sesshomaru does not like waiting"

"Ahhh, ha ha okay okay I give!"

Misaki stretched and got up collecting her clothes before preparing for the celebration.

Misaki entered the hall with Sesshomaru's arm around her waist, She was wearing her new kimono and Sesshomaru was wearing his usually except with out the outer armor. He at first had refused to remove it but Misaki had argued claiming it would frighten the villagers who weren't used to entertaining strange youkai lords.

When they entered everyone dropped their conversations mid sentence and turned their attention to the couple whose engagement they were celebrating. Misaki saw the girl from the spring festival and smirked before leading Sesshomaru towards her. She owed the girl some revenge but also a thanks.

"What do_ you _want?"

"I would like to thank you because if you had not insulted me at the Spring Festival I would never have run away and Sesshomaru would never have come after me and I wouldn't be courting him"

The girl just glared at her and Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened.

"Misaki we should go greet your mother"

"Okay"

"Oh Misaki, Sesshomaru I hope this is up to your standards, we had little time and…"

"Ma, don't worry about it, we are surprise guests and we're extremely grateful"

Misaki leaned forward and hugged her mother before returning to Sesshomaru's side and smiling up at him.

"Come on Sesshomaru I believe it's time we mingle"

"Sesshomaru, Misaki!"

"Ma?"

"We're about to start the final dance, which you two will begin and then you may leave"

Misaki sighed in relief, they had been mingling for hours and she was getting rather tired.

"Come on Sesshomaru, the sooner the better"

Sesshomaru took Misaki's hand and they headed for the dance floor and got into position. It was a slow dance that was filled with passion and love and was usually played at weddings. Sesshomaru placed his arm around her waist drawing her closer and taking her hand in his other hand. She placed her remaining hand as well as her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"What do you wish to do after this dance?"

"Hmm I was thinking of going to the hot springs"

"I will escort you there and wait for you further down the path"

"I was hoping you'd join me"

Misaki felt Sesshomaru tighten his hold on her and something hard against her thigh, realizing what it was she blushed and giggled slightly.

"Misaki?"

"Not naked Sesshomaru, Kagome gave me some clothes which you can wear in water that are comfortable and dry fast"

"Ahh, okay I will join you"

Misaki giggled even more as the dance ended and she leaned forward to kiss the confused lord.

They were back in the Inn and Misaki was trying to explain what a swim suit was to Sesshomaru but was failing so she decided to just hand him his shorts as she went and got changed in the bathroom.

Later Misaki entered in a bathing kimono like the one she had worn at Kagome's and saw that Sesshomaru was also wearing his. Kagome had warned her not to walk around in the modern clothing as it would attract attention and unwanted questions.

"I'll carry you, it will go faster and no one will see you in such revealing attire"

"Okay"

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style before running at demon speed towards the town's hot springs. When they arrived Misaki shyly and slowly started to remove her kimono, although Sesshomaru was less hesitant and by the time she had undone the tie he was standing beside the hot spring watching her. He was wearing board shorts and she was able to clearly see his well built body which made her blush before turning a round and completely removing her kimono. She had seen him with out a shirt on before but he had not seen her show much skin yet, not even last night. She was wearing a light orange bikini and she turned around shyly to see Sesshomaru practically drooling which meant a lot seeing as he was usually able to hide his emotions well. Misaki smiled before slowly entering the hot spring and then gesturing to Sesshomaru to join her.

"Misaki is that really the kind of clothing they wear in public in Kagome's era?"

"Yup, trust me they wear worse…except not in public, only in front of their husbands"

Sesshomaru placed one arm on the other side of her leaning over her with his head beside her ear.

"You should get her to bring some of those back with her next time"

Misaki nodded numbly as she felt Sesshomaru nibbling her earlobe and kissing around her neck and shoulder. As he re marked her on her court mark and began licking the wound she couldn't help but let out a moan which didn't escape Sesshomaru's notice. Misaki becoming bolder, brought Sesshomaru face to hers and kissed him passionately, feeling more need than she ever thought humanly possible.

After they had made out for awhile longer Sesshomaru placed his arm over her shoulder and she snuggled up to him with her head on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, you know how after we mate we will be together for centuries to come?"

"Yes?"

"Well, do you think we'll always feel this strongly for each other or will we become bored?"

"Misaki I would never regret having you as a mate or become bored of you, I promise"

"Okay"

"Misaki, we're here, wake up"

Misaki stretched and groggily looked to where they were heading and instantly she was awake.

"Sesshomaru is…is that you're castle?"

"No, it's ours"

Misaki slid off Ah-Un and stood beside Sesshomaru as they approached the castle.

"Now I must warn you the servants will either be hostile or overly happy that I finally found a mate"

"It's okay, I have to get used to all kinds of receptions if I am to be the mate of the all powerful and great demon lord of the western lands"

Misaki did a mock bow before grinning cheekily at the lord in question.

"Very funny, any more comments like that and I'll stick you out in the rain"

"Why would you do that? You'd get no fun when you're all alone at night"

Sesshomaru halted in his path and turned his head to look at the women that was beginning to become more and more open and bold around him.

"Misaki I'm sure I could find other women to comfort me on those cold nights."

"Well I suppose I better just turn around now and go marry some gentle and humble human man who will love me with all of his heart and soul"

Misaki glared at him before turning and picking up her bag heading in the opposite direction, she was curious as to how the demon lord would react to someone going directly against his wishes. She didn't have to wait long because not a moment later was she spun around coming face to face with Sesshomaru.

"You wouldn't, I couldn't live knowing what I've lost"

"Well…"

Misaki was cut short when the demon's lips met hers hungrily which she more than happily responded to.

"Mi'Lord!"

Sesshomaru groaned before straightening and returning to his usual unemotional self.

"What is it servant?"

"You have returned so soon with out warning, we have not prepared for your arrival milord"

"I do not care for big entrances and I pay you to keep my home tidy not to laze around and wait for news of my return"

"Milord will the wench be staying with us?"

"She is not a wench! She is to be my mate and you shall treat her with the same amount of respect you treat me if not more, is that clear!"

"Y…yes milord, forgive me!"

"Now go tell the others of our arrival and do not let me hear you speak of my lady that way again"

"Of course milord, my lady please forgive me for my disrespect"

Misaki smiled at the bowing servant and glanced at the angry demon lord beside her.

"Do not worry about it, it is just a simple misunderstanding"


	17. Betrayal has Deadly Consequences

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay but exams and coursework got in the way but it's summer holz no so updates should be more frequent than once a month, I'll try for once a week or at the very least once every two weeks :grins: Oh sorry this chapter is a bit short but the next one is already in the works and I hope to include more memories of Misaki's past and maybe even a new mystery gets thrown into the works. Oh and I'm planning to put 'Night and Day' on hold I'm sorry, but it takes a lot of work to focus on both of these stories because of writers block and also I plan to write an epilogue for 'What Happens' at some stage, ideas please? Anywho enjoy!  
**IMPORTANT!!!:** I'm planning to start a new story over summer break so please vote for a story, anyone under my current ideas or if you have another idea that you would like me to write then please send me your ideas, if I don't get any votes I either won't write a new story just yet or pick one at random...You have at least _**2 weeks **_before I decide!

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **Desire Batoha **(The story hasn't ended yet, it's barely begun), **Kogas Wild Wolf**, **AnimeGirls9194 **(XD I don't even know where this story is going and the story line is a mystery to me, its like walking through fog or something, everythings a surprise, but thanks), **MistFairie93** and **QUEENLIZRULE101**

Chapter 17:

Misaki admired her reflection in the mirror provided in her room. She had gotten a new kimono and more were on the way. This one was a very dark shade of red with a patterned tie. She had been at the castle for a week now and nothing much had happened seen as Sesshomaru was busy with his duties as Lord and the servants were still wary of her. She decided she'd go find Sesshomaru and invite him to lunch. She walked down the many hallways which she'd been exploring for the last week to pass the time, till she arrived out side two huge double doors with a huge carving of a dog demon. She knocked and then walked in to find Sesshomaru kissing a strange woman who appeared to be demon.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the demoness when he heard the doors open. He saw Misaki standing there, frozen with a look of shock and pain on her face and he could smell the unshed tears.

"Misaki…it's not"

But before he could finish his sentence Misaki had run off crying. Sesshomaru stood up pushing the lady off his lap before following Misaki.

"Sesshomaru don't think I'll let you get away so easily"

Sesshomaru felt himself walk into a barrier before growling and turning around to face the demoness.

"What do you want with me?!"

"I found out about you mating with that _thing_ and I could not let it happen, I am destined to be lady of the western lands and I will not loose to a human wench!"

The last thing Sesshomaru saw before loosing all consciousness was the demoness, Ayano's smirking face.

Misaki continued to run towards her room ignoring all the questioning stares of the servants. When she arrived she stuffed all of her belongings into her bag and took off in the direction of Kagome's hut.

Sesshomaru awoke with a start, remembering his nightmare of Misaki lying dead in the kimono she was currently wearing.

"I see you are finally awake"

"Release me!"

"Only after you agree to forget that wench and mate with me"

"Why are you so determined to become Lady of the Western land?"

"It is a matter of pride and I will not lose to a human wench!"

"I'd rather die than betray her and give you the role of my lady"

"Well I'll just have to get rid of you then"

"What good would that do, my little bother is mated with a son and is the next in line"

Ayano glared at the demon lord before collapsing on the chair.

"What if I make myself appear and sound like that human wench, like before? Will you accept my proposal then?"

"It is neither her beauty nor voice I fell in love with!"

Ayano blinked trying to understand what the demon lord had just said before laughing.

"You expect me to believe the great demon lord fell in love with a human wench because of her personality?!"

"It is true, whether you wish to believe it or not is up to you, but then again you are a demon and therefore far superior, are you not?"

"Of course"

"And far more beautiful?"

"With out a doubt"

"You can lead?"

"I am currently the leader of my pack"

Sesshomaru approached the demoness slowly and pulled her chin up and lowered his head so his lips were only a millimeter from hers.

"I guess I only have one choice then"

The demoness felt her eyes close as the demon lord let his lips meet with hers.

Sesshomaru quickly removed his sword and attacked the demoness.

"I will not have someone threatening my mate"

Sesshomaru called a servant to clean the mess before following Misaki's trail.

He entered the dense forest and increased his pace when the smell of human blood hit his nose. He arrived into a small clearing to see a spider demon over Misaki; he drew his sword and killed the demon before it even sensed his presence.

"Misaki?"

She partially opened her eyes and stared at the demon lord before her muttering a few words before falling back into unconsciousness. "Fluffy you finally came…"

"Misaki?!"

Sesshomaru collapsed onto his knees beside Misaki's still body. He did not smell death laced with her scent but she appeared to be badly injured.

"Misaki I'm sorry…"

He nuzzled her before picking her up gently and heading back towards his castle at demon speed, focusing on nothing but getting to his destination as fast as possible and the limp form in his arms.

Sesshomaru placed her down in the middle of his large bed before calling for a servant.  
"Servant! Jaken!"  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"Servant you are to care for my mate but do not attempt to heal her, I will go fetch a trusted miko, and Jaken watch that no harm comes on my lady from the servants or anyone else"  
The servant and Jaken bowed before Sesshomaru ran towards his younger brothers house.

When he arrived he didn't bother to knock but rather just ran right through the door.

"Brother you better have a good reason for breaking down my door!"  
"Where is your mate?"  
"Upstairs"  
Sesshomaru didn't spare his brother another glance before running up the stairs coming face to face with Kagome and her pup.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Kagome I require your assistants at the castle, Misaki just encountered a demon and I fear for her life"

"Okay, InuYasha!"  
"Yes?"

"Take Yoshi, pack my things and then when you are ready bring our stuff and Yoshi along to Sesshomaru's castle and tell Sango where we are, I'm not sure how long we'll be. Sesshomaru let me just grab my first aid kit and then we can go"

Sesshomaru began to pace while InuYasha ran around the house getting ready.

"Sesshomaru let's go!"

"Kagome to mind if I carry you as we will get there a lot faster"

Kagome nodded and with that they were off.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **The last chapter was weird :sweat drop: but meh, this one is a bit um calmer and yea but the things aren't exactly as they seem and a new little secret has been discovered although not revealed and the next chapter has a small shocker in it! Oh and I apologize for the delay, no excuses, oh and have a look at my new story, _Clean Up My Act_ it's another Rin and Sesshomaru pairing. I've finally worked out the plot for this story WOO!!

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to **rachelandthecupcakecrusades**, **Queenlizrule101** (Such a great reviewer, lol umm no she doesn't but the next chapter is a bit sad just to warn you) and **fluffycrush**

:sob: not many reviews oh well, thanks anyway…I don't do this for reviews anyway, just for fun

Chapter 18:

Kagome followed Sesshomaru up the many flight of steps ignoring her elegant surroundings and demon servants who ran in any direction she wasn't heading, in fear she may purify them. Sesshomaru opened a set of large double doors revealing a huge bed on which lay a fragile and pale woman. Sesshomaru moved aside allowing the miko to rush to the lady's side. Sesshomaru approached his lady slowly in fear of what he may see.

They'd only been gone an hour at most and her condition had already significantly worsened, she was extremely pale and shaking while mumbling words that even the demon lord could not make out. Kagome paused and looked at the demon lord who himself was now shaking ever so slightly, not even blinking as he stared at the woman on the bed. Kagome smiled at him sadly.

"Sesshomaru, it wouldn't do her any good if you got ill as well, this may take awhile I suggest you either go find something to occupy yourself with or sit down and rest your body" Sesshomaru nodded and pulled an armchair to the bedside which he collapsed into, still staring at Misaki's unconscious form. Kagome sighed and continued to take care of her charge.

Many hours had passed and Kagome was still tending to Misaki while Sesshomaru watched, Sesshomaru glanced up as a servant entered.

"I told you that no one was to disturb me or my lady!"  
"But milord your younger brother has arrived"

Sesshomaru nodded before making a gesture signaling the servant to leave. Kagome paused once more and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru if you don't mind I need you to leave the room as I use my miko powers as I do not wish to bring harm to you and also I worry about what will happen when the servants see my son and how InuYasha will react"

Sesshomaru nodded once more before standing up and leaving the room, glancing back at his lady before leaving the room completely.

Kagome rose to shut the door before standing beside the bed and concentrating so she could release her miko energy. After a minute or two Kagome's eyes opened in shock as she stared at her patient, she moved closer and released a small amount of her purifying power on Misaki which left a small burn mark. Kagome stepped back continuing to stare at Misaki in shock, she was sure she had seen a demon aura rise from Misaki when she had released her Miko aura but that would mean…it couldn't be possible, she'd have to check with Kaede when she returned to her village.

"Brother"

"Where is my mate and why was she brought here?"  
"She is up in my room ending to Misaki"  
"What happened to her?"  
"She ran off after an argument and a demon attacked her, I was almost to late"  
"Whewes Mama?" ('Where's mom?' in baby language?)

Sesshomaru began to walk towards his room with his brother and nephew in tow, when they arrived Kagome was staring at Misaki in shock and mumbling something to herself about demons and their auras.

"Mama!"  
InuYasha walked over to his mate with his son still in his arms and gave her a peck before handing Yoshi to her.

"He's been going crazy for you"  
"Of course he has, I'm his mother and no one wants to be stuck with you any way"

"Kagome there is a room just a little way down the corridor which I got made for children if you wish to leave Yoshi there while you tend to Misaki, there's a lot of toys, its right next to your room"

Kagome smiled and nodded before her and InuYasha left the room. Sesshomaru sat back down in the arm chair and held Misaki's hand while replaying the scene earlier when his brother had entered the room, he wanted that with Misaki and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his chance for happiness after all these years.

InuYasha opened the door to the kids room Sesshomaru had mentioned and gasped at what he saw. The room was huge, bigger than Sesshomaru's bedroom and had a LOT of toys and there was already two cots sitting there with room for more. Kagome placed her son on the ground and joined her husband.

"I'm guessing he wants pups, and not just one by the looks of it"

"Who thought my brother would be looking forward to having pups, he isn't even mated yet and he already has the nursery set up"

"Well I suppose people can surprise you"

"So how's Misaki doing?"  
"There's something odd I noticed…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week had passed and Sesshomaru had barely left Misaki's side and Kagome and her family still remained to make sure Misaki's condition remained stable. After Misaki's check up Kagome approached Sesshomaru while hiding her smile.

"Sesshomaru, Misaki's condition has improved, she just woke up, be gentle"

Sesshomaru let a small smile escape causing Kagome's to grow as he ran towards his room.

"Misaki?"

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru approached the bed slowly afraid that this was some cruel dream, Misaki still looked weak but the colour had returned to her cheeks and with a bit of rest and food she would probably be back to her usual bubbly self.

"I'm sorry, that lady…she's gone now. She meant nothing to me, she just forced herself on me claiming she should be the lady of the western land not you and…"

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt a hand on his and saw Misaki smile at him weakly.

"Don't worry, it's my fault I jumped to conclusions…I should have trusted you more, deep down I know you'd never hurt me intentionally"

Sesshomaru removed his armor and outer kimono before slipping under the covers and pulling Misaki to his chest.

"I'll never let any harm come to you, I swear it"

"Of course not"

"Misaki, I was wondering if you would mind if I made the wedding in a month instead?"  
"The sooner the better"

Sesshomaru felt himself smile as his lady fell asleep and he soon joined her resting peacefully for the first time in awhile.

Kagome smiled from her spot just outside the door before going to find her husband who was probably asleep and her son was probably drawing on his face or something bazaar like that.


	19. Losing Something Precious

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Okay this chapter is going to be some what sad and anger most of you I'm guessing but it will get better I swear, just not in this chapter. I know that ruins it but it had to be said, Also there's a very slight age changing because I claimed previously that Misaki is 18 but she is now 17 turning 18, very light change but meh. So enjoy, next chapter will be way better and things are reveled, all secrets and probably all questions! Also there's a major hint to the answer to someone's question in this chapter, although most of you already know the answer and yes I know I make no sense XD Oh and the beginning of this chapter is probably nothing like what would happen in real life but I felt like writing it that way :shrugs:

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to:  
_Queenlizrule101_ - Sorry I was planning to update the next day to make up for the shortness but a found some work that was due in very soon and I hadn't started :sweat drop:

_MimoriFanForver _– Thank you so much for reviewing for every chap, it made me feel loved, lol let's see, yes Sesshomaru does take awhile to put things together but he's put Rin behind him now and he's to caught up in actually loving someone, and I know he's OOC because yes it is hard especially when you haven't seen him much in the anime or manga. Ummm the secret and the reason behind the demon aura is reveled in the next chapter or possible the one after and there's another hint in this chapter although a small one, yes the demon did take Misaki's form to fool Sesshomaru although I didn't make it as obvious and I think that's all :lets out sigh of relief: big thanks!  
_SingerSongWriterWolf - _I tried to put more non dialogue in this chapter but I think it made it more boring but meh you guys decide!  
_Fluffycrush -_ Thank you and sorry for the delay  
_Misfitbandgeek -_ I had to add in the part about InuYasha's face just to lighten the mood and I also found it funny XD Oh nice profile by the way, I'm currently searching for the book 'Twilight' so I can read your fanfics   
_Arcanumpanthera_ - Did I spell your name right? Umm seriously I don't mind long reviews I love them actually, and thank you so much, but your question on Rin and the demon thing should be answered in the next chapter or the one after. Seriously thanks, that review made me feel really happy and loved :grins:_  
_

Chapter 19:

Kagome awoke with a start when she heard screaming coming from down the corridor. She quickly stuck on her bath robe before entering Sesshomaru's room to find Sesshomaru supporting Misaki who was crying and clutching her stomach.

"Sesshomaru put her on the bed and explain to me what happened"

"She wanted to go to the bathroom so I was helping her walk but as soon as her feet touched the ground she began to scream and clutched her stomach and then you arrived"

Kagome stared at the floor for awhile considering all possibilities before looking Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Have you two mated yet?"  
"No"  
"So there's no chance she's pregnant?"  
"No"

"Sesshomaru I'm going to have to do a physical examination so if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave and guard the door, no one is to enter, no servant, not you, not even my own family, got it?"  
Sesshomaru nodded before leaving and shutting the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few hours Sesshomaru heard the crying on the other side of the door increase before the door opened revealing Kagome who looked practically in tears herself.

"Sesshomaru…I have some bad news, Misaki already knows and she would tell you herself but she's to upset at the moment. As you know the demon attack has left some scars and one of the more serious ones would be that she is no longer able to have pups…ever. I'm sorry there is nothing I was able to do"

Kagome bowed before heading back to her room. Sesshomaru stood in shock before shaking himself and going to comfort his to be mate. When he opened the door he saw Misaki sitting on the bed, covering her face while crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru hesitantly sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms while she continued to cry.

Sesshomaru woke up to find Misaki staring at him, the light in her eyes seemed to have died and she no longer radiated happiness.

"Sesshomaru…even though…even though I can't give you a heir…will you still…love me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock as he smelt a new wave of tears begin and her lower lip began to wobble as she tried not to cry.

"Misaki, whether we can have children or not does not change the fact that I love you, my love for you has not decreased once but only increases. Do not worry about this heir business, my nephew may inherit my throne…"

Sesshomaru pulled her closer while running his fingers through her hair as an attempt to calm her and it appeared to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha and his family sat picking at their dinner when Sesshomaru emerged with Misaki clinging onto him for support, they both looked horrible. Sesshomaru helped Misaki to her seat before sitting in his own and signaling for the servants to bring their dinner. Dinner took place in silence, even Yoshi knew better than to make a noise as he sensed the adults depression, even the servants were silent as they too had heard the news.

Sesshomaru excused himself and Misaki from the table before helping her back up as they both headed towards the gardens.

"InuYasha, we have to help them some how, I can't stand to see them both so upset"

"Neither, as much as I dislike my bother not even he deserves this and neither does Misaki"

"What if we had another pup and let them adopt it, would you mind?"

InuYasha regarded his wife and thought about her plan for awhile before nodding.

"Sure, if it will help them, I'm all for it"

"I'll go speak to them now"

Kagome entered the gardens to find them sitting under a tree staring at the sky. She approached them slowly and sat in front of them.

"Sesshomaru, Misaki, I may be able to help, I could have another pup and you two could adopt it. I'll let you two think about it"

"Sesshomaru…what do you think…should we?"  
"I do not mind, what ever makes you happy, as long as I have you I'll be fine"

"In that case I will have to refuse Kagome's offer, I could never separate a baby from its family, especially when that family means so much to me"

Sesshomaru smiled at Misaki before allowing there lips to meet in a slow yet passion filled kiss.

"Are we still having the wedding in 4 weeks?"  
"Yes"  
"In that case we better start your training and wedding preparations, we will still have to get Sango and her family over here and your mother"

"Okay"  
"You do not mind do you? Would you prefer to wait?"

"No, I'd like to keep myself distracted, its better not to dwell on what we can not have"

Sesshomaru helped Misaki to stand before hugging her and helping her to her room where Kagome was sitting reading a book.

"Kagome, we thank you for your offer but we cannot accept"

Kagome smiled before standing and heading towards the door.

"Some how I knew you two would choose to say no but I thought I would ask anyway"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misaki once again got distracted by her surroundings. She was in one of the many entertainment rooms (ballroom type of thing) where the lord would hold any social gatherings except meetings which would be held further down the hall in a slightly smaller, but still huge room. The walls had been paid special attention to with many pictures and fine details. Most of the pictures had dog demons, battles or humans. Misaki wasn't quiet sure but they appeared to tell some kind of story, although she couldn't understand and with Hana's constant babbling it was hard to concentrate. The room had a high ceiling which had one big picture of a transformed dog demon on it.  
'I wonder if Sesshomaru looks like that?'  
"My Lady!!"  
"Eh?"  
Misaki returned her attention to the angry women standing in front of her. She was middle aged but extremely beautiful but then again she was a demoness and was probably only average in their ranks.  
"Yes, Hana?"  
"Were you listening?"  
"Of course"  
"Then repeat what I just told you"  
"Um…okay I wasn't listening…"  
Hana sighed before repeating her explanation on how to dance and move using the fans. Misaki was into her second week of training and was learning all the basics of being a lady although it seemed to only be boring stuff like manners, presentation and how to entertain ones guests, although the dancing was quiet fun but it seemed Hana was into explaining rather than practice.  
"Okay so now that I've told you everything I know, give it a go"  
"Right.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was growing rather impatient and bored, he had already caught up on all the work that had piled up while he was traveling, his lady was busy training and his brother and his family had left the week previous so he was alone except…

"Milord! Wait for me! I have been looking all over the palace for you milord!"  
Sesshomaru paused but did not turn around to see who had disturbed his peace, knowing after all these years that there was only one person…well thing that would dare disturb his solitude.

"Jaken, what is it you want now?"  
"The room you requested that we prepare is finished milord"  
"Very well, that will be all Jaken"  
"But milord!"  
Sesshomaru ignored his servant choosing not to say more than was needed and headed for the ballroom in which Misaki would be training this morning. When he arrived Misaki was wearing the blue and yellow kimono which she claimed was her favorite and she was dancing…well attempting.  
"Misaki?"  
"Sesshomaru?!"  
"Milord"  
"Hana you are relieved of your duty for today, Misaki come with me"  
Misaki bowed to Hana before running across the room to greet Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usual outfit except he never wore his armor while indoors due to the fact that Misaki found it awkward and slightly scary. Misaki glanced up at the lord to see him looking straight a head, taking the hint that Sesshomaru would prefer silence she too faced forward and followed her lord to a room upstairs. When Sesshomaru opened the door Misaki noted it was a dojo although last time she had come across this room it was empty…or at least she thought it was.  
"You will be training with me, every lady of the Takashi family must now how to defend herself if the time should arise. Also change into these"  
Misaki nodded before entering the room and closing the door behind her to change. It was a simple outfit, purple bottoms and a white top (same bottoms as InuYasha's but purple and same top as Kikyo's).

"Sesshomaru, I am ready"  
"How much do you know about Defence or attack?"  
"Nothing"  
"We'll start with the basics then…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misaki sunk into one of the two hot springs which were on the bottom floor and huge like everything else in the castle. She had spent the rest of the day training with Sesshomaru and was now bathing before bed. Misaki sunk further down till only her nose and eyes were above the water thinking about the past few weeks events and the fact that the wedding was less than two weeks away. Eventually she dozed off.  
Inside Misaki's dream  
She felt her self running barefoot surrounded by trees. She turned to look behind her, still running and saw a pack of wolves giving chase. She screamed before tripping over.  
End  
Misaki awoke with a start and spun around when she heard the door slide open to reveal Sesshomaru looking stressed and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Misaki had planned to send the intruder out but as soon as she saw her future mate practically naked all thoughts left her mind and she remained rooted to the spot. After a minute or two Sesshomaru glanced around the room looking for something till his attention landed on Misaki who still only had the top of her head showing.

"Ah, Misaki, sorry I'll leave and return once you are finished"  
Misaki blushed before glancing at the smaller hot spring in front of her. (A/N: So basically there are two hot springs, a big one and a medium-ish one)

"If you promise not to peek and keep your back to me at all times I do not mind you remaining in the second spring, I swear to keep my back turned at all times to"

Sesshomaru nodded as Misaki turned so her back was to him as he slid into the second hot spring. She heard him let out a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed only causing her blush to increase.

"How did you find the training"  
"Tough, but I learnt a lot, thanks."

"We are to send for your friends and family a week before the wedding so they may prepare and help you arrange things"

"Right, umm, Sesshomaru…?"  
"Yes?"

"About our…our hon…honey…"

"Our Honeymoon?"  
"Y...yes. Are we having one?"  
"My family owns another, smaller castle further south which I was planning to go to. It's beside a lake and the journey there is said to be enjoyable. You realise that you will become my full mate then"

"Yes"

Misaki's blush returned at full force before she ducked fully under the water feeling the need to hide herself even more until she realized she could not hear Sesshomaru so she sat back up.

"It is your birthday next week is it not?"  
"How'd you…?"

"Your mother told me"

**A/N: Just as a side note, Sesshomaru and Misaki are still upset about the fact that they cannot have children but they try not to think about it and I didn't want this chapter to be to angst, I hope you understand…**


	20. Surprise!

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Woot! Fast update.So last chapter was sad, hopefully this one is happier, on thing I know is that it's a LOT more confusing…Anywho I plan to wrewrite this story one day when my writing skills have improved because I believe it has more potential than this. Also this chapter is very dialogue heavy but it has to be with all the explanation so yea forgive me. The next chapter will be to as more about Misaki's past is reveled and something bad happens next chapter :pokes tongue out: Sorry I think it may be a bit short but yea…:has no excuse for that:

**Review Replies:**

Thanks to:  
_Queenlizrule101_ - Was that's soon enough? XD

_MimoriFanForver -_ Well I thinks that's nearly everything revealed, except Sesshomaru still has to find out about some things :grins:  
_SingerSongWriterWolf - _It's not balanced any more, and she offered her pup for adoption cause she cares for her family and in some cultures people do offer their children for adoption to other family members if that member cannot have children.   
_Fluffycrush_ - Don't worry I'm not that evil :hint:  
_TheEvilAshleyness _- Just did!  
_Arcanumpanthera_ - Yay I love your long reviews XD, umm I've never seen that kinda movie…sounds strange, I wouldn't be able to give up a child of mine either but Kagome's very caring and selfless who else would put up with InuYasha's two timing and no lemon sorry, I don't do that kind of thing…but I might consider letting someone else write one for me  
_Nilikeye_ - Thanks  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades -_ Hopefully this one is better_  
_

Chapter 20:

Kagome's family, Sango's family, Kaede and Hikari had arrived yesterday to help with wedding preparations and to celebrate Misaki's birthday which was to occur tomorrow although Misaki did not know it. It was dinner and everyone was dinning together except the two toddlers who were fast asleep in the nursery upstairs. Sesshomaru was wearing his usual and Misaki was in her red kimono that she had been wearing on the night she had run away and been attacked. Misaki glanced at Kagome and Kaede uneasily as she had felt their gaze on her many times that evening.

"Kagome, Kaede why is it that you keep staring at me?"  
"Oh forgive me Misaki it was unconsciously done."

Misaki nodded and smiled at her lord who was trying his best to ignore his brother who was complaining about something. Misaki placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hand and smiled at InuYasha.  
"Is there something you do not find to your taste, my prince?"

Everyone but Misaki, Sesshomaru and InuYasha laughed at the nickname Misaki had invented for InuYasha when he annoyed her. InuYasha grumbled something about stupid wenches before lowering himself in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Brother, that is no way for the prince of my lands to sit at dinner"

InuYasha shot his brother a glare before sitting up although he did not uncross he's arms till dinner was served.

"So, Misaki how old will you be tomorrow?"  
"18 summers I believe, although one cannot be sure when she is an orphan that does not know of her past"

It was after dinner and everyone had retired to their rooms except for Kagome who had been pulled aside by Kaede.  
"Kagome, if my suspicions are correct about this child we shall know by tomorrow evening, that is if she is indeed turning 18. Watch her closely"

"Okay, Kaede, goodnight"

Further down the hall Misaki tossed and turned in her sleep groaning slightly.

--Inside Misaki's dream—

She felt her self running barefoot surrounded by trees. She turned to look behind her, still running and saw a pack of wolves giving chase. She screamed before tripping over.  
There was a flash before another familiar scene unfolded…  
Misaki had been picking flowers awaiting the return of someone, who she did not know, when a large bull demon had come into the area. It was heading right for her and she screamed and began to run, screaming out a name but she could not hear it as her dreams were always muted. She felt herself trip and started tumbling down a cliff, slowly losing consciousness.

With another flash another image came to mind..  
--End—

Misaki sat up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She had seen so many things, some she understood others were just a blur of events long forgotten. She glanced at the empty spot beside her, Sesshomaru had claimed it was inappropriate to share a bed as they were only courting at the time and although she missed his warmth she understood his reasoning. She tied the night gown Kagome had brought her and walked quietly down to the hot springs to process her thoughts. She slid into the hot spring and tried to make sense of all the images she had seen. 'They seem so familiar yet I don't remember any of it…why was Sesshomaru and Jaken in so many of them…? Could these images be my past?'  
As she washed she realized that her scars were missing. 'But I only received them less than a month ago, scars do not disappear, at least not in such a short period of time. I must speak to Kagome…now!'  
Misaki ducked under before leaving the hot spring and heading towards her friend's room in hopes of finding some answers. She glanced out one of the windows and saw that it was nearing morning although still an ungodly hour. She snuck into Kagome's room before nudging the priestess awake.  
"Misaki? Is something the matter?"  
"I need to speak with you, now!"  
"Alright"  
Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes before sliding off her bed and following the woman out of the room to one of the gardens.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry to drag you out of bed so early but I had a very strange dream and I think it may b about my past and not only that all my scars are gone!"  
Kagome stared in shock at the woman before her and realized there was something peculiar about her aura. She gestured for the young lady of the western lands to take a seat before sitting beside her.  
"Misaki…tell me what you saw in your dream"  
Misaki told her everything she could remember, eve the part about seeing Sesshomaru and Jaken in nearly everyone of them. They sat in silence for awhile after as Kagome thought over the information.  
"Misaki, I cannot be sure so please do not take what I am about to tell you to heart unless you are positive what I am about to tell you is true"  
Misaki nodded and gestured for the priestess to continue.  
"The reason I could not heal you after you were attacked was because you possessed a demon aura which was hidden and if I attempted to heal you, I would surely kill you or harm you further. I spoke to Kaede before confronting you or Sesshomaru but she said we should wait till you turned 18, the maturity date of what we believe to be your race. We believe you may be a descendant of mother earth. Misaki, you are a demoness, and a very strong one at that, probably stronger than Sesshomaru if you could control your own powers as well as he"  
"I don't understand…how could I be a demoness and if I am why did I only find out now?"  
"Well, your type is rare and rarely show themselves as they are able to hide their true aura's and appear human, but they can basically bend the Earth to their will as well as the seasons and weather. We have never come across an evil one of your type as everyone seems to have a soul as pure as a priestess but are still known as demons. Also your species true abilities are only released at the age of 18 which I believe you turned today"  
"How does this relate to me now?"  
"They, like priestesses have the ability to heal which is what I believe happened to you tonight, you claim your scars disappeared and also your memories have returned so I believe you mind has been healed to"

Misaki stared at the ground in shock processing the information she had just been told. 'I'm not a petty human any more, which means Sesshomaru and I can have full demon pups!'  
"When you said my scars were healed…does that mean?"  
"Yes, I believe you are able o have pups now although I cannot be sure…you'll have to find that out for yourself"  
"And what of my memories?"  
"Misaki, I think you may be the missing girl Rin…it all fits. When you were found, your age and even the way you look and act"  
Misaki stared at Kagome in shock, realizing that what she said was true. 'What will Sesshomaru say…oh my god I'm his long lost adopted daughter! Does that mean I can no longer be his?'  
"I will not tell Sesshomaru, but you must before the wedding. Do not worry he never saw you as a daughter and it won't change the love he feels for you. Now I must leave for I am sure my son will wake soon"  
Misaki nodded a thanks and headed to her own room as well to plan how she would tell her husband to be that she was his long lost charge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin was just making sure everything was in place before she heard a knock on the door and opened it slightly to reveal Kagome and Yoshi.  
"Happy Birthday, are you ready?"  
"Thanks, could you send Sesshomaru here please…tell him I have a surprise"  
Kagome looked at the girl in shock realizing what that surprise was before nodding and leaving to fetch her brother in law.  
Rin let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door and returned to stand before the mirror. She was wearing the Kimono she had received so long ago from Sesshomaru which was exactly the same as the one she possessed as a child and she had done her hair in much the same style. She was getting extremely nervous, she planned to tell Sesshomaru of her real identity but could not yet tell him about her race. She gulped as another knock was heard at her door, this time louder than the last. She stood a little way from the door and tried to regain her composure.  
"Enter"  
Sesshomaru entered and was about to walk towards his future mate before he fully took in the sight of her.  
"Misaki…did Kagome do this to you?"  
She shook her head and smiled at his confusion…oddly enough she could smell the confusion on him as well which she guessed was part of her new abilities.  
"My name isn't Misaki, fluffy"  
"Are you playing some kind of sick joke on me, because I will not stand for you mocking me about the lose of my dear Rin"  
"Sesshomaru…last night, my memories, they returned to me. I'm Rin…think about it, when was I found by Hikari? How long have I been in her care and how long has Rin been missing?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he was clearly finding the news so much to his surprise that he found it to much of a struggle to hide his emotions.  
"Does this change anything between us Mi…Rin?"  
Rin turned her head away from him trying to stop the tears which fell any way despite her best efforts. Sesshomaru walked over to her slowly before taking her chin in his hands and turning her to face him.  
"Do you still love me the way I love you?"  
Rin nodded before Sesshomaru lips came crashing down onto hers. Her tears increased but this time from happiness. She returned the kiss full force before they both pulled back for air.  
"My feelings have not changed…I was afraid you would not marry your charge"  
"You are no longer my charge, you are Hikari's daughter not mine"  
Rin smiled before taking the arm Sesshomaru's arm which he offered as he led her to the party.

**A/N: More explained next chapter! Also Rin doesn't know if she's able to have pups, just to make that clear…**

**EDIT: Oops…I left the summaries of the next chapters on here earlier…you weren't meant to see them XD srry, plus some things have been changed so yea…**


	21. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **I think I just won the award for biggest idiot…I usually type out any ideas that come to me for future chapters underneath the one I'm busy with and then when I get to editing that chapter (e.g. chap 21) I'll copy the ideas onto a different document and delete them from chap 21 but I forgot to do that so yea…Anywho some of that has changed anyway so meh sorry again! It has now been edited out so if you are confused about all the junk that was at the end of the previous chapter just go back and read the proper ending…thanks.

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Queenlizrule101_ - Thanks  
_MimoriFanForver _– :blushes: that was my skeleton for the rest of the story…well the old skeleton any way…that wasn't meant to be there, if you want to see how it's supposed to be I edited it out so just go look at the end of Chapter 20 again, sorry about that…And yes she'll be known as Rin now.  
_SingerSongWriterWolf – _thank you, glad I was able to make you understand, I usually suck at explanations   
_Fluffycrush_ – That should happen next chapter :grins:  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _lol, here it is  
_Arcanumpanthera_ – lol, thanks…I thought the Earth element suited her more  
_Sango124_ – He still doesn't know :sweat drop: still about 3 or 4 chapters before that happens  
_rpalaniy_ – thanks  
_TheEvilAshleyness_ – Done  
_Nilikeye_ – Thank you  
_BobDaPeach_ – I know what you mean, I often spend hours reading a story that I just find, its horrible in a way :grins: but thanks and at least you don't have to spend so long reading any more now that you're up to date_  
_

Chapter 21:

_(Vote – A wedding dress or kimono for Rin's wedding?)_

Rin had awoken earlier than usual that morning and was now sneaking down the hall to Sesshomaru's room where she knew he to would be awake. She knocked quietly on the door before it was opened by her husband to be. He stared at her for a bit before giving her a peck on the lips and pulling her into the room.  
"Rin? You know if you are found in my room this morning, rumors will spread"  
"I do, and I apologize but I thought I should explain more about my past, as I am sure you have a few questions"  
Sesshomaru nodded and gestured for her to have a seat. He noticed she was wearing a bathrobe which covered her arms and went down to her knees but was open revealing a skimpy silk night gowns that his sister in law had given to Rin for her birthday. It was a light pink and barely went up to mid thigh, after staring a bit longer he turned his attention to her face deciding it was safer that way at the moment.  
"I'll start with how we separated and what happened after as I am sure those are the only parts you do not know, am I correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay…well from what I can piece together I was playing in the fields as usual except I strayed further than usual from Jaken noticing some pretty flower that I thought would please you. As I bent down to pick some of them a bull demon emerged from the forest and ran after me…I had probably gone into its territory, I am not sure but I tried to run. Eventually I tripped and fell down a cliff which led to a river and I can only guess that I was knocked unconscious and carried to the shores of Hikari's village. There Hikari found me and had adopted me as she could not have children of her own and her husband had recently passed away leaving her on her own. Although I did work as a slave for her she treated me well and was only ever interested in my well being. So I lived with her for nearly 13 years till you arrived as a guest to our Inn"  
"So you remember everything?"  
Rin nodded before standing getting ready to go back to her room before they were caught and rumors spread. Sesshomaru followed her to the door but before she could open it he had spun her to face him and let their lips meet in a fiery passion before parting.  
"Do you not wish to hear what happened to me after you disappeared?"  
Rin looked up at him surprised that he was willing to share information but nodded and sat beside him on the bed.  
"When I returned I found Jaken asleep and you gone. I followed your trail but it didn't go very far leaving me with no clues as to your whereabouts. I went a bit crazy for awhile not liking the fact that I had lost a valued possession and went to search for you. Eventually after many years I gave up and decided I would have to forget about you and move on."  
"I've been meaning to ask…what happened between you and InuYasha after I left and your arm…it's restored"  
"I was to busy searching for you and my brother mated with his miko so I did not wish to separate the two or kill my nephews father. My arm was restored by Kagome after a few years of peace between my brother and I claiming she had to correct past mistakes"  
Rin nodded and stood up getting ready to leave.  
"Thank you, I better return now and prepare for today. I am visiting Aya to get my wedding outfit made. Oh and I have a surprise for you on our wedding day, which I am sure you'll be happy about as will the rest of your subjects"  
Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before showing her out. Rin smile grew as she entered her room to prepare for the day that was to follow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayate smirked as the pathetic servant of the great demon lord of the western land fell. He was Ayano's younger brother and had come seeking revenge, He was tall with short, messy red (not ginger, actual red) hair. He also had piercing red eyes and wore black. He snapped his fingers causing the body of the servant to burst into flames and turn into ashes in a matter of seconds with out damaging the surroundings. His clan was strong and could shape shift and manipulate fire to do as they wished. He took on the appearance of the servant before entering the kitchen of the castle in which he took the role of the nameless servant he had just killed, which was to serve the master his food and drink. He took the meal up to the lord's room but on the way slipped in a poison which could not be sensed by even the strongest demon and would kill in a matter of hours. He returned to the kitchen after delivering the meal and continued to act in place of the servant as he knew if a servant was to suddenly disappear suspicions would arise. He would vanish after the great lord fell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin and the group returned from Aya's with the garment ready for the wedding. After placing the garment in her room she left her room but before she could even get past her door a servant ran up to her claiming the Lord was acting strangely and no one could make out what was wrong with him. Rin nodded before running down to her fiancé's room and finding him laying on the bed, pale and sweating.  
"Sesshomaru?!"  
"Rin…I"  
"Don't talk…I'll fetch Kagome and she can…"  
"Rin…I don't think I have much longer…just please sit with me"  
Rin nodded before climbing up on the bed and sitting beside him, moving his head onto her lap. After about half an hour the lord fell into an eternal sleep. When Kagome ran in to find Rin bent over her lord and crying.  
"Rin?!"  
"He…he's gone"  
"There was nothing we could have done"  
"I won't let this be the end!"  
Rin raised her tear stained face to stare Kagome in the eye before placing her lords head on the pillow and leaving the room. Kagome stared in shock as Rin disappeared from view and InuYasha entered.  
"Is he…"  
"Yea…Rin just left claiming she wouldn't let it end…I'm worried, what is she up to?"  
"I don't know but we have to watch out for her now, she's lost both her love and the ability to have pups"  
Kagome nodded before shutting the lord's eyes and following her husband back to their room. Rin ran back up the stairs with the item she had been searching for in her arms ignoring all the mourning servants. She approached the bedside before unsheathing the Tenseiga and hesitated slightly when she saw the demons covering her love's body but quickly got over it and killed them before it was to late. She felt the tears fall when nothing happened and her demon lord remained still but her eyes widened when her stirred and opened his eyes to see her bent over him with his sword by her side. Rin dropped the sword and embraced Sesshomaru and continued to cry.  
"I thought I'd lost you but I remembered…you saved me the same way once"  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly before falling asleep and after a while Rin did to, still clutching him in a tight embrace.

Rin woke to find Sesshomaru staring down at her quietly. He still appeared to be pale and weak.  
"Sess…you're still ill"  
"It will pass"  
'I could heal him…although I can't let him know it was me…how to distract him?'  
Rin smiled before bending over him and placing a hand over his heart as she kissed him. She wasn't sure how her powers worked but she just focused on ridding Sesshomaru of what ever was causing him harm and when she pulled away he appeared to have regained some colour.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better…my demon blood must be at work"  
"Now hush and rest, our wedding is in 3 days and I will not have you sickly on our big day"  
Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep before Rin left to replace his Tenseiga and find the one responsible for her fiancé's death. She had sensed the poison in Sesshomaru's system and knew if she could find another with the same sent on him/her then she'd have her murderer. Rin searched the castle till she found herself in front of the servant's quarter's door. She felt her power surge through her fueled by her anger and before she knew it her demon blood had take control revealing her true form. She entered and smirked at the servant who was standing in the corner, the only one not mourning…she could smell it all over him that and the stench of that woman who had tried to take Sesshomaru from her last time.  
"Servant, follow me, I have a request now that you no longer need to serve Sesshomaru"  
"Of course milady"  
Rin walked out the room to the gardens where the demon followed her. When they arrived she turned and faced the demon, still in her true form although there were few differences.  
"You attempted to kill the lord of the western lands did you not?"  
"Attempted? Ha, I think I succeeded"  
"I'm afraid I was able to bring him back, he is currently resting but perfectly healthy"  
"Then I'll have to finish the job next time, that is after destroy you"  
"Try me"  
Hayate summoned fire before sending it at the smiling demoness (Rin) but his smile faltered when she sent the fireball back at him causing him to dive to the side. He stood up again before smirking and summoning a tall ring of fire around his opponent. Rin smiled before levitating slightly and raising her arms in the air with her eyes closed. The demon stared at her curiously before he saw the clouds appear out of thin air and rain began to fall destroying his ring of fire and leaving him defense less.  
"Demon, I will not kill you but you will not win against me, I control all elements including your fire, now leave before I change my mind!"  
Hayate's eyes widened before he bowed and left, knowing he could not defeat her. Rin's feet touched the ground before she collapsed and Kagome rushed to her side.  
"Rin! I saw the fire from my window, what happened?!"  
"I don't know, but hat man…he's gone now?"  
"Yes, he will not return"  
Kagome smiled before supporting Rin as they went back indoors.

**You'll get a full description of Rin's full form next chapter, but there's nothing different really so don't get excited.**


	22. All is Revealed

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **I am soooooooo sorry for the EXTREME delay in updating…I have everything planned but looking at the plan of this hap really depressed me as it was boring stuff and not much stuff to work with but its half term and I FINALLY got round to working on this chap, I'm hoping to have at least 1 update per month but no promises…also for the next chapter (the honeymoon) people have been requesting a lemon but I can't write them so could someone please write one for me? All credit would go to you and stuffs…it would be greatly appreciated, just contact me before the 31 of November and I'll add it in and if I get one after I've updated I can always just edit the chap and add it in at a later date but yea…please?

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Queenlizrule101_ – Yea…about the updating soon thing…:sweat drop:  
_MimoriFanForver _– thanks…  
_SingerSongWriterWolf – _There you go…ur wish is my command :grins: umm he was poisoned...its in the chap   
_Fluffycrush_ – Thank you  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _Thankies  
_Arcanumpanthera_ – Don't hurt me :hides: lol, and I can't imagine Rin killing anyone that would be way too OOC but if he returned she prob would  
_Sango124_ – Thank you  
_Nilikeye_ – I never thought of it that way but yea I guess so XD  
_Sesshomaru010Rin_ – Sorry for the delay  
_Bob Da Peach_ – There you go descript is in here will a link on my profile to the pic of it too_  
_

Chapter 22:

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Looking for someone to write lemon for next chapter, the honeymoon…contact me pre 31 November and before you start writing one…thanks

Rin examined the kimono she was wear to her wedding tomorrow before placing it back in her closet as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there but looking past her instead of at her like he used to.  
"Sess…"

"Good Night"  
Rin stared at the lord who gave her a slight bow before walking back down the hall to his room at a faster pace than she'd ever seen him walk. She shrugged before leaving her room to go find her mother but was intercepted by a hyper Kagome and a smirking Sango.  
"Err, hi guys?"  
"Rin, it's time you learn everything!"  
"You mean about my abilities?"  
Kagome shook her head and her grin only grew and Sango tried not to laugh.  
"Nope, about marriage and everything after it!"  
Rin gulped, not liking Kagome's expression.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yup! Now come with us…Sango"  
Sango nodded before grabbing Rin and dragging her back to her bedroom. Sango and Kagome seated themselves on Rin's bed and Rin joined them deciding the chance of escaping was uncomfortably close to zero.

"So what do you know about the wedding procedures?"  
Rin looked at Kagome and blushed realizing she knew nothing except that a special kimono was required.  
"Umm…nothing"  
Kagome looked over at Sango and sighed but they were both smiling before they turned their attention back to the confused and scared Rin.  
"Well first Hikari leads you down the aisle between the chairs, towards Sesshomaru who will be waiting at the front…."  
(insert long explanation about weddings)  
Kagome's smile increased as she finished her explanation and looked over at Sango.  
"Sango your turn to explain the events that follow"  
Sango nodded and Rin gulped as her eyes widened.  
"Have you tried on the items of clothing Kagome has given you?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, wear that under your wedding kimono, it may feel strange and a little uncomfortable but it will be worth it, trust me"

Kagome giggled as Rin's blush increased ten folds and Sango just smirked.  
"Rin, I know thinking about it makes it scary and embarrassing but trust me you'll have other things on your mind when it occurs"  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"Will…umm…it, hurt?"  
"Oh well it can but trust me you'll hardly notice"  
Rin nodded as Sango and Kagome smiled at her gently.   
"Now how bout you show us you stunning wedding kimono?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin stared at the large dark wooden door in front of her. Behind it stood either the acceptance or rejection of her adoptive mother. She had accepted her engagement to a demon lord but this was by far different…she was now the mother of a strong and rare demoness. She knocked and waited a bit as she heard some shuffling before her mother answered.  
"Misaki! Are you alright, you look horrible"

"Yes…I just need to talk to you in private, if that is alright"  
Hikari nodded before taking her daughters arm as they headed to the gardens where they were sure to be alone and out of any demon's hearing range.  
"Mother…I found out a few things on my 18th that I believe you are entitled to know too"  
"Okay…"  
"Well…I found out I am a descendant of Mother Earth, a strong a peaceful demoness, even stronger than Sesshomaru. I was also able to heal myself as well as Sesshomaru."  
"Does he know?!"  
"No…I'm planning on announcing it at the after party"  
Hikari nodded but Rin could tell she hadn't processed the facts yet.  
"What else?"  
"I remembered my past…remember when you told me he had a young girl following him…one that went missing?"  
"Yes…but you couldn't possibly…"  
"Yes…I'm his long lost charge, Rin…he knows this part already and he has agreed that it changes nothing except that he can now rest at peace knowing she is safe"  
Hikari smiled and looked up at her daughter who looked like she was close to crying and Hikari knew she was close to tears herself.  
"Mother…I still love you despite remembering my past…thanks to you I am the woman I am today and I hope these facts don't change your view of me"  
"They don't…not in the slightest but I am glad you have been able to fill in the gaps before you became the most important demon lady in all of Japan…"  
Rin felt the tears fall as she hugged her mother and they headed back to the castle to prepare for tomorrow's wedding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the two men currently believing their advice was required. InuYasha stood there silently trying not to laugh at Miroku and the Lord's reactions.  
"Now Sesshomaru on you honeymoon when you and Rin…"  
Miroku was not allowed to finish his sentence as the lord knocked him unconscious and growled at his brother who at this point was unable to contain his laughter and was nearly in tears.  
"Why are you still here brother?"  
"I just came to say, don't worry things will work out, after all you aren't one to just jump into things and don't hurt Rin or I'll personally get Kagome to purify your ass"  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded before turning his back to his brother as he prepared for the wedding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin fidgeted with a strand of her hair as the girls fixed her kimono.

"Rin, stop fidgeting, it'll be alright"  
"Kagome how did you know InuYasha was the one for you?"  
"Rin do you love Sesshomaru?"  
"Yes"  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yes"  
"Then everything will be alright and you two will live happily ever after"  
Rin smiled slightly but didn't cease playing with the strand of hair.  
"Done…come on Rin, time to walk down the isle…Hikari!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru almost drooled when he saw his fiancé walk down the isle with her mother. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a sakura flower patter on the sleeves. The upper back had a more complex pattern of objects from nature. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands left hanging to frame her face. He himself was wearing a black top with white bottoms, which was traditional. His hair was down as usual.

Once Rin reached the front and stood beside Sesshomaru she kept her head bowed as she blushed thinking of the honeymoon and how sexy he was currently looking. Sesshomaru thought it wiser to keep his eyes of Rin but found himself incapable of doing so as he watched his soon to be wife and mate.

"Do you Rin take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Rin's eyes widened as her face reddened…she'd been so absorbed by other thoughts she had forgotten about this part. Sesshomaru place a finger under her chin lifting her face so that he could kiss her. Sesshomaru caught Rin's gaze before whispering I love you and sealing their marriage with a kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin gave her husband a peck before standing and gaining the guests attention.  
"I have an important announcement to make…but before I do may I just say it's only a recent discovery and not even my lord knows yet."

Rin smiled before she transformed into her true form and allowed her demo aura to become obvious to the guests. She had been training with Kagome for the past week and had figured out a few things about her new found abilities, for example she could change into her true form or she could change into her true form and remain in her current clothing as she had done in her battle against the traitor. For this occasion however she had decided to change into her 100 percent true form to shock the audience. She was no longer in her wedding kimono but in a small dress made entirely out of large rose petals that were a baby pink in colour.  
"I'm a demoness who controls the weather, seasons and all elements and I can also heal. Hopefully this clears up any objections to the lady of the western lands being human?" Rin gave a small smile to the guests before turning fearfully to look at her husband's expression. She could literally smell the confusion radiating of him as well as a slight bit of anger.

"Sesshomaru?"

COSTUME NOTES: Link in my bio to see these pics  
_Wedding Outfits: _Sess and Rin are wearing them in 'Weeping Willow'  
_Demoness Rin:_ Picture called 'Spring Rin'


	23. Kiss Me

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the song "Kiss me"

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **I am soooooooo sorry for the EXTREME delay in updating…I blame lack of motivation and my own goddamn laziness :gets on knees and begs for forgiveness: Nearing the end…4 more to go including this one and after that I'll slowly start rewriting it in a longer and better format hopefully as people believed this went to fast which I totally agree with but I thought it unfair to start rewriting in the middle of a story especially considering how long it would take me (like two years knowing me xD). Also no lemon as no one wanted to write one but if someone does, please do and I'll include it in the rewrite…you have till this chapter is rewritten (so like a year).

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Queenlizrule101_ – Thankies   
_Fluffycrush_ – Such love T.T thank yooouuu  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _Sorry you had to wait, thanks   
_Nilikeye_ – Um there's not much more I can say…it's basically her but if you look for the pic in the link on my profile that may give you a clearer idea of what she looks like…I'm no good at description…not the lack of it in my story xD_   
_

Recap: 

She was no longer in her wedding kimono but in a small dress made entirely out of large rose petals that were a baby pink in colour.

"I'm a demoness who controls the weather, seasons and all elements and I can also heal. Hopefully this clears up any objections to the lady of the western lands being human?" Rin gave a small smile to the guests before turning fearfully to look at her husband's expression. She could literally smell the confusion radiating of him as well as a slight bit of anger.

"Sesshomaru?"

Chapter 23:

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Looking for someone to write lemon for this chapter, the honeymoon…for the rewrite that is so please contact me before I rewrite it, thanks!

The demon subjects, who were guests at their Lord's wedding stared up at their new Lady in shock. She now had a slight glow to her, her hair had become more wild but still beautiful and she herself had become prettier. Once the demons had gotten over their shock they bowed to show their Lady that they accepted this change. Rin gave them a weak smile before signaling that they could rise again and she transformed back to normal. She was surprised when a hand appeared on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She gulped before turning round to find Sesshomaru looking at her emotionlessly although she could still smell the shock and confusion on him.

"Sesshomaru, sorry for not telling you before…"

He raised an eyebrow before kissing her on the lips which shocked her but once she understood she responded as he deepened it.

"It's alright; at least now you know I would accept you even if you had been human."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin admired the country as the passed by in their carriage. Rin had wanted to take Ah-Un but Sesshomaru thought it was an inappropriate way for a newly married royal couple to travel. Rin sighed and turned to her husband who was staring forward looking rather bored.

"Oi, Fluffy"

He looked over at her and gave a slight nod to show that he was listening.

"Do you have any questions about my heritage cause now would be a good time to ask"

He looked at her thoughtfully before giving a slight nod once again and moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Rin smiled and cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I have never heard of such a demon before…are you the last of your kind?"

"Well my kind are descendants of mother nature which explains our abilities and we are able to hide our demon identities making us appear human."

"Why did you only find this out recently?"

"Well we only mature at the age of 18 years old and only then is our demon auras and powers more noticeable. We can also heal, similar to priestesses, that's how I remembered everything and my scars also healed. When you were ill, I healed you then too."

"What was it that harmed me back then; Kagome says she could not detect anything"

"It was a poison that no demon or human could sense, it was given to you by a demon that had disguised himself as your servant.

"How do you know all this?"

"I was able to sense it and trace it back to him…"

Sesshomaru stared at his wife in shock at this news, the fact that his wife who he once thought a pitiful human was actually a demoness who was probably more powerful than he could ever hope to be.

"Did you kill him?"

"No…I fought him and banished him"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he thought how strong his wife had been in order to seek revenge on him, he would have killed the imposter if that had happened to Rin instead of him but he knew it was not in her nature and for her to fight and banish another demon was already shocking. He tightened his hold on her.

"Go to sleep, you'll need this rest"

Rin blushed bright red knowing what he meant but nodded and snuggled up to him before falling asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up as she was shaken awake gently by her husband.

"Yea?"

"We have arrived at our destination"

"Oh…"

Rin looked out the window of the carriage to see a large castle, to think that Sesshomaru had called this the smaller castle, if that was the case she did not want to see their largest. It was similar to the one they resided at but this one was more beautiful and looked almost identical to one she had seen in human territory. It was surrounded by vast gardens filled with blooming cherry blossoms.

"This was built by my Father shortly before he died…he built it for his second mate, InuYasha's mother. She once remarked on how beautiful one of the castles were that my father and her passed and so my Father set on building a similar one for her and their son to live in. At the time I did not understand how he could do so much for a single human woman but I think I understand now…"

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she saw his eyes soften as he spoke.

"Yes…love does strange things to a demon, no matter how strong he may be…"

"Did his second mate ever see it before…before she passed away?"

"I believe he showed it to her once promising they'd stay here one day"

"I'm glad that the gift was not wasted"

"My Father's grave along with InuYasha's Mother's was moved her last year so they could live in the home they built together."

Sesshomaru turned in shock as he smelt tears coming from his wife. He tried to think of what could have possibly upset her in such a short space of time but could come to no acceptable conclusion.

"I'm sorry…it's just, I feel so sad for them. They loved each other so much; they gave up everything for one another. I couldn't imagine you dying…it's just to much"

Sesshomaru pulled his weeping wife into an embrace and ran his fingers through her silky hair to comfort her. Once she had calmed down he lifted her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold as was customary for newly weds. Rin looked up at him in shock, tears still visible in her eyes although she had stopped crying. Sesshomaru lowered his head so that it was level with hers allowing their lips to meet. It started off innocent but it soon become more hungry and desperate. Sesshomaru pulled back to allow them to breath and saw that Rin's eyes were clouded with lust and her eyes were still slightly closed from the kiss. He felt his arousal and could smell hers and smirked before heading into the castle towards their bedroom. Once they entered the room, Rin still in his arms he saw her eyes widen in realization and he could hear her heart beat increase. Sesshomaru placed Rin down on the bed where she lay still in a bit of shock as he removed the sword he had worn for the ceremony and kept by his side incase they were attacked on the way to the castle. He smiled down at her before kissing her again.

_(Kiss me – Sixpence None the Richer)_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
_

He crawled onto the bed so he was straddling her. He placed his arms on either side of her head so that his weight stayed off of her delicate form and continued to kiss her.

_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

He felt Rin pull him down as she deepened the kiss and moved her arms down his chest; exploring him till she reached his pants she slipped her arms under his top in order to pull it off. Sesshomaru was shocked but pleased by her actions and soon followed suit lowering his hands still her found the tie for her kimono and began to undo it.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

He pulled back so that he could remove her kimono properly, once it was removed he saw Rin's face turn to a deep shade of red and he knew why, she was wearing the clothing she had once told him about in the hot spring. The top was a light pink, strapless and extremely tight fitting showing off Rin's figure. It was covered in small black flowers and had a thin line of black lace along the top. The bottom was matching except with small black bows on each side.

**  
**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

He admired the beauty lying below him; her hair had come undone and was fanned around her. Her face was a now a light shade of red and her eyes were pleading as she caught her breath. He growled quietly in pleasure before lowering his lips to her's so that they could continue.__

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

**A/N: **Song called "Kiss me – Sixpence None the Richer" It's cool if you listen to it at the same time as reading, I son't know if they really go that weel but I was listening to it as I started writing and I love it so yea :grins: Review please and I'll try to update faster this time, hopefully you'll get a update for all my current stories on Christmas if I'm feeling motivated enough.


	24. Double Trouble

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **Um...Merry Belated Xmas :sweat drop: I should have know I wouldn't be allowed on the internet on xmas so sorry for the delay but heres an extra long (not so well written) chapter!

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Fluffycrush_ – Yea I also thought 'Hey he'd prob be mad' but it wouldn't work with the story line so I just added to the OOC-ness  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _Yay!  
_Nilikeye_ – I know :grins: He's just a big sweetie under it all (or so most Sess fans would like to believe)

Chapter 24:

Rin sat up and stretched in hopes of waking up. It had been three weeks since Sesshomaru and her has gotten married and arrived at this castle for their Honeymoon and they only had two weeks left before their return was expected. Rin scratched her head and yawned before scanning the room looking for her husband. Finding him no where she stood up and put on one of Sesshomaru shirts she found lying round before going downstairs for some breakfast.

"Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru only had a seconds warning before his wife landed in his arms laughing.

"You slept in again this morning Rin"

Rin settled herself in her husband's lap before glaring at him.

"Well who's fault is it that I'm so tired?!"

Rin gave him a gentle shove to demonstrate her playful anger before stealing a piece of his bacon. She poked her tongue out before preparing to stand up and go get her own breakfast from the kitchens but was pulled back down by strong arms wrapping round her waist.

"Oi, hubby what are you up to?"

Rin felt her heart beat increase slightly as she was reminded of the fact that she was married to this man, even after three weeks she still felt shocked and happy every time their marriage was brought up. She didn't get an answer but instead felt Sesshomaru's lips on her neck adding to the many love bites she already had. She pulled away and heard him let out a growl of annoyance at her disobedience. Her smile widened before she grabbed his hand and motioned for him to follow her.

"How bout we carry on upstairs?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin?"

Rin yawned and looked up at the man whose naked chest she was currently using as a pillow.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to cut our stay here short by two weeks and visit my brother and his mate?"

"Oh, yes please…that's if you do not mind?"

"No, we leave in an hour"

Rin's eyes widened before she jumped out of the bed and ran around gathering things to pack in the bag Kagome had given her. She stopped and looked at her husband questioningly when she heard him chuckle slightly.

"As much as I do not mind seeing you run around naked I would prefer if the servants didn't see you like that"

Rin felt herself blush completely as she searched for some clothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin! Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise"

"I hope you do not mind our intrusion Kagome"

"Oh please call me sister, we are after all part of the same family now"

Rin smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law and followed her inside with her husband tailing her. When they entered the house it was rather similar to the first time they had come here; Miroku was unconscious while Sango sat steaming on a chair near by and Cho and Yoshi were drawing on Miroku and giggling. Kagome sighed before going upstairs calling her husband. Rin ran forward and greeted Sango while Sesshomaru remained in the doorway.

"Piggy back!"  
"Yay…Uncle give Yoshi piggy back!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the two toddlers, each attached to one of his legs. He lifted them both up and stuck one on each shoulder before approaching his wife.

"Rin, would you like to join Kagome and me at the hot springs; we were planning on leaving just before Kagome saw you arrive"

"Oh, I would love to, it's been too long"

"Aunty Rin!"

"No it's Aunty Mi…Misaki?"

"No it's not! Mommy said so!"

Rin turned around to find her husband with two children on his shoulders and tried to contain her laughter and shock. She lifted Cho off one of his shoulders and held her in her arms.

"You can call me Rin or Misaki, Aunty doesn't mind"

Rin had expected confusions to arrive amongst past acquaintances so she had take the name Rin Misaki Taisho so that what ever she was called it would be right in some respect. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as she thought about what a great father he would make if he got past his barriers. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips while being mindful of the child on his shoulder and in her arms.

"Aunty and Uncle in a tree K…K umm"

"Wadda I miss?"

Rin laughed at the now conscious monk before placing Cho on the floor.

"Nothing much Miroku, except Sesshomaru and Rin are here for the next two weeks"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru looked up wearily to see his wife disappear down the corridor again. She had been ill for the last two days and he was starting to worry. She ate little except for the odd strange thing and she got sick very often. He rose and prepared for the day before grabbing his wife's robe and going to search for her. He found her outside the front door emptying her stomach.  
"Rin…are you sure you're alright?"

Rin straightened and wiped her mouth before turning her head to face her husband. She was pale and looked tired with bags under her eyes.

"Yea…it's probably just the flu, it will pass soon enough. Sorry to worry you"

Rin made as to walk back indoors but Sesshomaru blocked her path and handed her the robe.

"I'd feel better if you spoke to Kagome; she's worried about you too"

"Alright"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before following his wife to the kitchen to have breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kags, I don't see why I can't come"

"Because we're only going for a day or two and I need you to take care of Yoshi!"

InuYasha had no come back but still had his arms crossed and was in a sulk. Sesshomaru was standing beside his younger brother silently but looking slightly grim.

"Rin, I do not see why you have to go to the future…you said you were not seriously ill"

Rin smiled nervously before walking from Kagome's side to her husband. She drew him into a quick but passionate kiss before returning to the lip of the well.

"I'm not, Kagome just believes the healers in her time are better suited for this and there is something she wishes to show me"

Sesshomaru gave no sign of a response but instead turned his head so he was no longer looking at her. Rin didn't feel well lying to her mate and she knew that he didn't entirely believe her. She turned to Kagome who was preparing to jump down the well.

"Inu, give Rin a quick lift through but then return"

Rin didn't miss the quiet growl she heard from Sesshomaru when InuYasha lifted her up and jumped into the well but she didn't have any time to say anything as the blue light engulfed her.

Once they were on the other side InuYasha gave Kagome a quick peck before returning to his time. Kagome gave Rin's hand a quick squeeze before leading her to her house. Once inside Rin had little time to admire the odd things surrounding her as she was confronted by a middle aged woman who hugged her and assaulted her with questions. When Kagome had successfully calmed down her mother and explained a few things about the modern era they went upstairs to Kagome's room to find Rin some clothes.

"Kagome, how can your suspicions be correct when they were deemed impossible not long ago?"

Kagome shrugged and said good bye to her family before leading Rin to a car.

"Now this is a form of transport that we use in my time, it's similar to how you use ah-un as transport except it's not a living thing…don't get a fright when it starts…InuYasha wrecked my last car"

Rin nodded and copied Kagome's actions and entered the strange device used for transport.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 week later…

Sesshomaru glared at his current outfit. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kagome gave him the once over to check everything was alright when her eyes landed on his shirt.

"I suppose I should have known that you were better built than InuYasha…Oh well that will have to do, let's go!"

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and led him to the car which she felt slightly scared of going in again. She was wearing a white blouse and a light pink knee length skirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. Sesshomaru looked at the car in distrust once Kagome had finished her explanation of its function. Without a word he lifted Rin up bridal style and ran to their destination with Rin explaining where it was. Kagome sighed and got in the car to go to the hospital.

Kagome waved at the couple standing outside the hospital. Everyone passing by slowed down to stare at the odd couple, especially the tall, handsome…silver haired guy, not to mention he had strange looking tattoos on his face. Kagome sighed and approached the couple and noticed that Rin was beginning to look extremely nervous and Kagome knew Sesshomaru would be affected by it.

"Rin, you ready?"

"Yea…"

Sesshomaru eyed his wife suspiciously, she had returned from the future a week ago in high spirits but now she seemed extremely nervous and touchy, refusing to tell him what the healers had said. His attention was drawn from Rin when Kagome walked through doors that opened themselves... he stared at them when they closed again but was dragged through them by his wife who didn't seem phased by them or anything else.

"Rin…what is it that bothers you?"

"Sesshomaru, quit pestering her, you'll find out soon enough!"

Kagome smiled at him before approaching the front desk and tried to steer the receptionist's attention away from Sesshomaru and onto her. She cleared her throat a few times before the lady turned towards her.

"Oh, sorry, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome; my friend had an appointment with Dr Yamamoto last week…we are her for another check up this week"

"Oh…yes, go through to room 102, down that hall and third to the right."

"Thank you, follow me"

Rin glared at the receptionist who had begun to stare at Sesshomaru again before she attached herself to Sesshomaru's arm and followed Kagome. They entered a small doctor's room which was similar to any other one except it had an odd machine next to the bed. Kagome greeted the doctor before claiming she'd leave them alone and she'd be in the waiting room.

"Hello again Rin, is this your husband?"

"Yes, this is my Husband, Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Well, have you told him yet?"  
"No…"  
"I'll be in the next room getting ready while you speak to him"

Rin smiled at the doctor and nodded before turning to her husband. She couldn't look him in the face but she knew she'd have to tell him.

"I…found out last week that…that I'm, um, with child…"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru to see he was staring down at her with wide eyes, clearly in shock. He'd wanted kids before, at least she had thought so but maybe he had grown fond of the idea of never having pups. She looked away to hide the tears that had begun to fall. She was shocked when he raised her head so that their eyes locked and he smiled. Rin gasped in surprise and stood on her tiptoes so that their lips met. She pulled away after a minute and couldn't help but smile. She ran out of the room to fetch the doctor.

"So what do you say Mr Taisho, would you like to see your child?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened again but he nodded slightly, curious to find out what kind of magic could allow them to see the pup. He turned to look for Rin to see her on the bed with her top raised and the doctor placing something strange on her stomach.

Rin's attention turned to her husband when she heard a soft growl. She smiled at him weakly in hopes of calming him down and she succeeded slightly as the growl became softer but was still present.

"Err…Dr Yamamoto, my husband has never come across this kind of technology so could you explain it to him, please?"

"Oh, of course"

After a short introduction in how he would be able to see his pup he stood beside his wife and watched the screen and the doctor scanned her stomach. Sesshomaru and Rin both stared at the doctor when they smelt the shock coming from him.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, except I do believe you will be expecting not one child but two"


	25. Life is Beautiful

Lost but not forgotten

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13 years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **:avoids thrown items: so yea very delayed update that I think I promised for Christmas xD Oh well I was lazy, suffering from writers block and it was final exam time (still is actually) and that's all there is to it. But I DID update before official Hiatus was over so yea…it's half term and I gamed for 5 days straight and have officially gotten that out of my system for awhile so I moved on to updating, hope you enjoy! I hope the final update for the story is up around next week or the week after, it will be the epilogue which will possibly lead to a sequel…eventually. And sorry that the events are so rushed in parts of this story…but you know me no patience.

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Fluffycrush_ – Sorry about the delay, hope the pups live up to everyone's expectations  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _lol, hope this make you happy too  
_Guardian-Nightshade - _ Nice name xD, thank you, sorry for the long wait though.

_Tunraisa_ – Well know you can know what happens next…only one more update to go ZOMG!!

_Recap: _

After a short introduction in how he would be able to see his pup he stood beside his wife and watched the screen and the doctor scanned her stomach. Sesshomaru and Rin both stared at the doctor when they smelt the shock coming from him.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, except I do believe you will be expecting not one child but two"

Chapter 25:

Kagome gave Rin an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder causing Rin to turn.  
"Yes, Kagome?"

"Don't worry Rin, you'll do great"

Rin nodded and followed her husband's lead as they entered the grand ballroom with InuYasha and Kagome on their tail.

They had returned yesterday from Kagome's home to find that a welcoming party had been prepared. Sesshomaru had insisted it was time that Rin, his brother and mate should be introduced with their proper titles. Rin was nervous, she had hid her pups' scents so that no one would know that she was with child except for when it was announced, she had done the same when she'd hidden it from Sesshomaru.

The crowd parted as they headed towards the little stage area. The chatter stopped once they had reached their destination and everyone was facing them.

"This Sesshomaru has an announcement to make. I am here to present the new Lady of the Western Lands and my mate, Rin. Then finally my brother, InuYasha, the Prince of the Western Lands and Kagome, his mate. I hope you show them the respect they deserve regardless of their origins and breed else you will be answering to me! Finally the Lady has another announcement."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru for a second before stepping forward to address the crowd. She removed the seal she had on her pups scent before continuing.

"It appears that Lord Sesshomaru and I are expecting two pups in 4 – 5 months. They will be full demon but we do not know yet whose powers they will inherit and they may appear human. Oh, and thank you for attending."

The crowd cheered before they were silenced once again by Sesshomaru.

"Please enjoy the rest of the party"

5 months later…

Rin was now heavily pregnant and expecting them anytime now meaning her mate rarely left her side unless it was urgent. They were currently out in the gardens under Rin's favorite tree. It was unusually hot so Rin was wearing a pink dress Kagome had given her which had thin straps and only went to her knees. Even Sesshomaru was feeling the heat and was only wearing his pants and outer kimono.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his mate before leaning down and kissing her. She returned the kiss before suddenly pulling away and sitting up.

"Sess…I think it's time"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally before he swept her up in his arms and ran towards the castle. He placed her on their bed before going in search of Kagome. Kagome had insisted that she stay for at least the last month of Rin's pregnancy incase anything happened and for that he was grateful.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent till he found himself outside the Nursery. He didn't hesitate before bursting into the room surprising all its occupants.

"Sesshomaru?!"

"Kagome…Rin…it's time!"

InuYasha watched his older brother who looked extremely anxious. As a father he understood what Sesshomaru was going through but he was still extremely shocked to actually witness Sesshomaru show any emotion let alone fear. InuYasha laughed slightly after his brother had left the room (he wouldn't dare do it in his presence) thinking about how strong the stench of fear had been radiating off his cold and distant brother.

"Yoshi, it's a good thing your Uncle found such a wonderful woman else we'd have to put up with the ice king for many more centuries to come"

Yoshi gave InuYasha a confused look for a second before forgetting all about it and chewing on some of his father's hair.

Sesshomaru continued to pace outside of his chamber where Rin was currently in labour. Kagome had forbid him to enter till Rin and the pups were ready. He was concerned, many things could go wrong, there were three lives at risk here and Rin had been injured shortly before falling pregnant. Sesshomaru sat down as some servants walked by but was pacing again as soon as they were out of sight. He'd been pacing for at least 3 hours now and if it hadn't been for his demon blood he probably would have collapsed from exhaustion and stress. He paused when he heard a cry and shortly after the door creaked open slightly revealing a worn out but smiling Kagome.

"And?!"

"All three of them are fine, tired, but fine"

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to step aside before hurriedly walking to his wife's side. Her hair was a messy and she looked like she could fall asleep any minute but what caught his attention the most was her large smile and the two bundles in her arms. She handed him one of the pups and encouraged her husband who looked worried about harming the fragile item in his arms.

"That's your son, the first born"

Sesshomaru stared at his son who was staring up at him with a look filled with curiosity. He had a small patch of brown hair on his head and blue eyes. It was clear he got most of his looks from his mother and the only features which marked him as his son was the markings on his cheeks and forehead which were identical to Sesshomaru's. Rin moved the second pup into a better position so that Sesshomaru could see it more clearly. This pup seemed to take after the father more, with a patch of silver hair and amber eyes but no markings except for the crescent moon on her forehead or fangs meaning her hair and forehead were her only give away to being a demon.

"…and this is the second born, your daughter"

"They're beautiful…"

Rin smiled up at her husband who actually appeared speechless but she couldn't be sure.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Kenta for our son, I believe it suits him"

"I love it…hmm so for our daughter how about Mai?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before glancing at his son who was tugging on his hair and gurgling.

COSTUME NOTES: Link in my bio to see these pics

_Pregnant Rin:_ Both Sess and Rin's outfits in the pic 'Sess Preg Rin' the picture I got the idea from :grins:


	26. Epilogue

Lost but not forgotten

Lost but not forgotten

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha

**Summary: **After returning from one of his trips Sesshomaru returns to find Rin gone. Jaken has no clue where he is as he was asleep again. He tries to find her but can't find a trail. It's been 13 years and still no sign of Rin, will he give up? Rin & Sess (Sess OOC)

**A/N: **: It's really ended…:cries: Sequel time! Rewrite time! :dies: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, encouragements and tips! Please do tell me if this epilogue was suitable or if you'd prefer something else and if you'd prefer a rewrite or a sequel first?

**Review Replies  
**Thanks to:  
_Fluffycrush_ – Thank you! You've been a great reviewer…now its all finished :cries again:  
_Rachelandthecupcakecrusades – _Sorry delayed update but I've been ill, hope its alright! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

_Recap: _

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Kenta for our son, I know it's rather unoriginal but I believe it suits him"

"I love it…hmm so for our daughter how about Mai?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before glancing at his son who was tugging on his hair and gurgling.

Epilogue: 15 years later

"Kenta

"Yes Father?"

"Stop glancing out the window, you have to learn to carry out your duties, you will…"

"…take your place as demon lord, yes I know Father you tell me this almost daily"

"Yet you continue to focus on things other than your studies!"

Sesshomaru stopped his lecture as there was a knock on the door of his study.

"You may enter!"

"Honey, I can hear you from down the hall, you've been up here for hours, your son is only 15, he has time. Now come join us outside, it is a lovely day and I refuse to allow either of you to let it go to waste.

Sesshomaru let out a mental sigh as he saw his wife's determined look. He closed the book they'd been studying before looking over at his son.  
Kenta had grown to be a fine man that made his family proud. He was one of the most eligible bachelors and the strongest demon. He was extremely handsome, with short, messy brown hair and icy blue eyes. He got his looks from his mother but you could tell by the iciness often present in his eyes and his personality that he was Sesshomaru's son. Although thanks to his mother's influence he was able to express his opinions and emotions with more ease.

"Kenta, you may leave. Rin, I'll join you in a moment"

Rin smiled and nodded before allowing her son to escort her outside.

As soon as they had exited the castle into the garden Kenta was attacked.

"Oni-chan!!"

Kenta smiled slightly as he removed the small item attached to his right leg. It was his younger sister, she was only four and short even for her age. She was an identical copy of her mother except for the markings. She like her mother found expressing herself easy except for her shyness. She didn't possess any of her father's ability except for speed but it was clear that she'd take after her mother.

"Ken! I challenge you to a match!"

"Again? Sister are you prepared to lose again?"

A young woman stood facing Kenta with a smirk. She was the eldest daughter and Kenta's younger twin. She had long wavy silver hair and warm amber eyes. She, like her father was incapable of expressing her emotions easily but she'd learnt to act.

Rin sat down on one of the garden chairs with her younger daughter on her lap as they watched the battle. It was quite predictable really, they fought so often. Kenta would combine his father's abilities as well as his mother's while Mai would focus on using her mother's although she possessed her father's as well. Not only was Kenta stronger and better trained but he had learnt the advantages of both abilities which is what made him superior.

Rin wasn't surprised when her husband suddenly appeared beside her, she had grown so accustomed to it that she was more surprised when long periods of time passed without him randomly materializing beside her.

"Fighting again?"

"They are your children…"

Sesshomaru decided to ignore his wife's comment as he picked up Ai from Rin's lap.

The fight had ended with Kenta as the victor as always. Mai looked up at her brother who was smiling with a fang showing. He liked to show off the things that made him demon, the things that Mai didn't possess.

"Told ya!"

"There's always next time!"

"Bah! There's still centuries but it still doesn't mean you'll ever win!"

Rin sighed before standing up and glancing at her eldest children.

"Alright you two, that's enough for one day now how bout we go for a nice quiet picnic down by the lake?"

The twins glanced at each other before smirking slightly and shouting in chorus.

"Race you there!"

Ai blinked as her siblings disappeared from view before looking up at her father.

"They're silly"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly to show he agreed before grabbing his wife's hand and heading towards the lake.


End file.
